El último
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: El cielo infinito contempla el despertar de una nueva era, Jamás pude imaginar que vería el fin de los tiempos…y en mi corazón, la nostalgia recuerda viejos tiempos... Hoy, las estrellas son la única luz que alumbra mis miedos. Sé que ya no hay nada a lo que temer, porque todo ha muerto. Señor... si es tu voluntad, mándame al mismo infierno.
1. Chapter 1

El ultimo

* * *

Era un día hermoso hacía poco tiempo desde que regresamos de la boda de la princesas Candase, me levante de la cama con entusiasmo mientras Ángel me preparaba mi desayuno

-Ho Ángel, gracias –el me contesto con una sonrisa solo para irse a través de la puerta –Ángel ven, tú no has comido –Salí con rapidez y lo vi parado mirando al bosque –Ángel ven tiene que comer –pero él no me respondió solo se quedo ahí parado de pronto apunto al bosque everfreed, yo no entendí el porqué lo hacía hasta que alce la vista, entre los arboles había una criatura mas alta que la princesa Celestia, estaba vestida de una manera extraña, y sin embargo lo que más me sorprendió fue que está en dos patas, al instante tome a Ángel y me escondí en unos arbustos junto a mi casa apenas saque los ojos vi que criatura se acercaba a un árbol frutal que crece cerca de mi casa, al acercarse note que sostenía en su mano una especie de tubo negro, lo coloco a en su espalda y comenzó a bajar la fruta, no paso mucho hasta que se fue, pero espere unos minutos para levantarme, me acerque lo mas que pude a donde estaba ese ser, solo para notar las extrañas huellas, obviamente llevaba una especie de zapato, sin decir más solo me fue corriendo con Twilight

-vamos Spike, estos libros no se acomodaran solos –dijo ella mientras yo aun seguía entre silenciosamente y me quede parada ahí a esperar que terminaran su conversación

-tampoco se desordenaron solos –respondió Spike al colocarlos en su sitio -Ho Fluttershy hola ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?

-ahh…hola Twlight…si interrumpo yo…

-no te preocupes, ya estamos terminando pero dinos ¿pasa algo? que te ves algo nerviosa –me dijo, obviamente estaba nerviosa

-de hecho me preguntaba si me prestas un libro de fauna –le dije a l que ella se quedo estática y sorprendida –por favor

-pero Fluttershy, tu eres al pony que más sabe sobre animales ¿para qué lo necesitas?

-es que vi un animal un poco extraño, y quisiera saber sobre él, he hecho no creo que sea un animal común

-ya se –me dijo sacando un libro de su anaquel –este libro es de espacies raras, de seguro lo que viste estaba en este libro –coloco el libro en una mesa y lo abrió –a ver dime como era, ¿era un Halcón picoazul, o un fénix escarlata?

-no –le dije mirando las imágenes –no era un ave

-bien ¿que era?

-no lo sé, parecía un mino pero era diferente, caminada en dos patas, y no tenia pelo…creo

-un mono….sin pelo…que camina en dos patas…he leído este libro, y otros mas pero jamás escuche de esos seres, tal vez la princesa sepa algo, le enviare una nota

-gracias Twilight –le dije yo –pero tal vez no lo vuelva a ver –dije al salir de seccionada de la biblioteca, así los días pasaron sin novedad, solo el hecho de que Applejack nos conto que alguna criatura había tomados manzanas del huerto que tenia al borde del bosque, la princesa envió la respuesta al día siguiente, en ella decía que jamás había visto u oído de criaturas como esa que describí, pero me pedía que si la volvía a ver, la fotografiara, no sé cómo pero la curiosidad vencieron mis temores y me encamine a hablar con Zecura,

* * *

-pequeña pony, ¿venir a qué?

-vine a que me digas si sabes algo sobre un animal como el que te acabo de contar –ella se que do pensativa un momento, se acerco a su caldero y arrojando, en ella un polvo, una enorme nube verde salió cubriendo todo el techo –ahhhhahh

-no espantar, mil recuerdos venir a mí –dijo mientras las nubes verdes danzaban por el lugar –de eras más antiguas, antes de que los ponys viviéramos, antes del nacimiento de las princesas, mucho antes de contar el tiempo….ellos gobernaban –dijo al mismo tiempo en el techo se formaron imágenes extrañas, eran líneas y círculos todos ellos formando un cuerpo como el que vi –leyendas hablan de creadores y destructores, capaces de grandes maravillas, terribles muertes, se hablan de aquellos que no son recordados, pesadillas de la tierra antigua,

-Ho por Celestia, pero no se veía tan peligroso, aunque si me asusto

-no os engañes, Ser más que animales pero menos que dioses,…por eso los llamamos homns, Seres increíbles son los homns, con un martillo serán capaces de crear y destruir. Son maravillosos y terribles

-pero que paso con ellos

-nadie saber…se relata que un día la vida los golpeo con su furia trayendo fuego del cielo, e inundándose a sí misma –me dijo al mismo tiempo que el humo se disipaba, yo Salí de ahí, toda la noche no pude mantenerme despierta, esas imágenes inundaban mi mente

* * *

Por fin amanecía, tenía que estar lista la princesa estaría aquí de visita en una semana, y mis amigas y yo nos encargaríamos de recibirla, tan emocionada estaba que me desperté antes que Ángel, y Salí para alimentar a los animales, tan absorta estaba me asuste al ver de nuevo entre los matorrales al mismo ser, me invadió el miedo y me volví a esconder en los arbustos, sin embargo le ser parecía no haberme notado, parecía observar a Ángel que se levantaba, al instante, y sin pensarlo tome una manzana que tenia y se la arroje esperando que se espantara, pero el Homn se volteo apuntando ese cilindro hacia mí, me escondí mas en el helecho para volver a tomar una manzana y rodarla hacia él, aun con el tubo mirándome, bajo se agacho, la tomo, y la coloco en su mochila, retrocedió lentamente sin voltear hasta que desapareció en el bosque, me queda ahí quieta, esperando por si regresaba,

-¡¿Fluttershy, Fluttershy?! –escuche a Applebloom a la lejanía, Salí de mi escondite para ver a las cutie mark crusaders venir hacia mí con entusiasmo, mas la verme solo se detuvieron – ¿Fluttershy estas bien?

-si niñas es que me asustaron –dije –pero díganme ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? –al instante las niñas sacaron un libro de plantas

-Fluttershy ¿nos ayudarías a encontrar esta planta?

-según el libro se llama, flama del pasado –dijo Applebloom – y que con ella podemos ver el futuro

-y para que quieren ver el futuro

-pues obvio –dijo Sweetie Belle –para ver nuestras cuite mark, por favor ayúdanos a encontrarla –dijeron poniendo su caritas de ternura, trate de resistir pero no pude mas así que les dije que si, como me arrepentí

-¿segura que es por aquí Scootalo? –dijo Applebloom a la vez que Scootalo, y Sweetie Belle se pelaban por el mapa de pantano

-si segura –dijo ella con seguridad sin embargo al instante un aullido nos asusto a todas –bueno estoy segura un 50%

-niñas es mejor regresar –les dije sin más, pero ella no me escucharon –hablo en serio vámonos, esta ano0checiendo

-está bien-me dijeron a coro – ¿pero por donde nos vamos? –Las tres miraron el mapa, dijeron al mismo tiempo –es por ahí –apuntando cada una en distinta dirección –oh ho –caminamos por un tiempo sin rumbo, así se hiso de noche y nosotras en medio de quien sabe donde

-niñas tenemos que calmarnos –dije con la mayor fuerza que pude, sin embargo otro aullido me asusto dejándome temblando –niñas…no se…asusten –pero las Applebloom comenzó a gritar seguida del resto mientras corrían de un lado a otro- por favor niñas no griten o atraerán a un…– de entre los arbusto un grupo de tres lobos salieron de la nada mirándonos amenazadoramente, las pequeñas se escondieron detrás de mi –niñas no se separen de mi –sin penarlo use la mirada en el más cercano –¡oye tu, como te atreves a venir y asustarnos así, no te da vergüenza, quiero que se disculpen y se marchen jovencitos! –lo que recibí fue un zarpazo que me arrojo al fondo de una pared de roca, trate de levantarme con ayuda de Sweetie Belle, pero mi pata se había roto –tranquilas niñas –dije tratando de reconfortarlas mientras los lobos de acercaban abriendo las mandíbulas –de seguro nos están buscando, ya verán que vendrán a ayudarnos –el alfa se lazo en carrera hacia nosotras yo cubrí a las niñas con mi cuerpo, pero de pronto el lobo se detuvo mirando hacia arrida, entonces lo vi…era el Homn había saltado desde arriba de la pared, cayendo justo entre nosotras y el lobo, llevaba en una de sus extremidades superiores una antorcha y en la otra le mismo cilindro que vi en la mañana, nos quedamos viéndolo sin saber que decir, pero el lobo solo volvió a correr listo a saltarle sobre él, mas este ser solo levanto la pata derecha donde tenía la escuadra apunto el tubo en el lobo, y un estruendo parecido a un trueno se escucho, tan cercano fue que nos cubrimos los ojos al abrirlos el lobo yacía tirado sin movimiento, el tronido había asustado al resto de los lobos, mientras el ser solo doblaba un poco el tubo haciendo salir un pequeño cilindro rojo que humeaba, lo volvió a enderezar escuchando como si martillaran algo, las niñas se quedaron ahí sin decir nada, pero cuando el ser se me acerco ellas salieron queriendo protegerme haciendo ruidos de animales, hasta Applebloom imito los ladridos de Winona, mas no les hiso caso, tomo mi pata con delicadeza mirándome el rostro así lo note mejor, no tenia pelo más que en la parte superior de su cabeza, pero solo note eso y sus ojos, negros y profundos

-¡Applebloom! –escuche acercándose, era Applejack

-¡hermana por aquí! –grito Applebloom, me voltee por un instante para luego ver al ser que se adentraba en la espesura

-¡Fluteershy! –Me grito Twilight sacándome de mi trance –por Celestia ¿estás bien? escuchamos un fuerte ruido, pero mira como estas no te preocupes te llevaremos al hospital

-como supieron que estábamos en problemas

-un pinkie sentido

-oh querida que paso –me dijo Rarity aterrada –al ver el lobo – ¿pero…que pasó? ¡Twilight tiene que ve esto! –al momento en que se alejo tome el artefacto rojo y lo guarde en mi alforja –Fluttershy ¿qué paso? –me pregunto sorprendiéndome, pero antes de poder contestar

-¡estábamos atrapadas! –Dijo Sweetie Belle –los lobos nos tenían

-Fluttershy nos protegió –contesto AppleBloom –cerramos los ojos

-y de la nada esa cosa apareció-exclamo Scootalo –salto desde arriba y…

-espera ¿qué cosa? –así que las niñas los describieron como pudieron peo se interponían tanto en sus descripciones que –Flutttershy ¿tu lo viste?

-la verdad no –mentí, pase unos días en el hospital, cuando finalmente deje le lugar las chicas me recibieron con una fiesta en la biblioteca, pero yo estaba mas interesada en regresar a mi hogar

* * *

-chicas gracia por la fiesta, en especial a ti Pinkie pie, pero me gustaría ver como esta Ángel, debe estr aun preocupado

-¡no hay de que mi gran amiga, digo estar todo una semana en el aburrido hospital no es algo lindo, además quería que te recuperaras mejor, con una sonrisa!

-no te preocupes –dijo Twilight –entre todas cuidamos a tus amiguitos del bosque

-gracias chicas, nos veremos mañana

-espera deja te acompaño –dijo Pinkie pie –deja que tu tía Pinkie te ayude a llegar a tu casa

-Pinkie, soy un año mayor que tu –dije sin más, no supe cuando partimos pero en el trayecto –Pinkie, me gustaría saber cómo están las niñas

-están bien –dijo Pinkie –estuvieron algo asustadas, pero después de una gran fiesta que les icé, se calmaron y divirtieron, pero –expreso colocando su pata sobre su mentón –estuvieron hablando de un animal –por un momento me asuste –pero ya se olvidaron de ello, aunque intentaron ir a buscarlo, pero Applejack se los impidió, debiste su cara cuando ella apareció entre los arbusto y regañándolas las izo regresar a ponyville –nos reímos todo le camino, por fin llegamos a mi casa y sin más nos despedimos, me quede un momento recordando ese día, y sin más me dispuse a descansar, ayude a Ángel con el alimento de los animales, por fin el día daba paso a un atardecer sencillamente hermoso, yo me recosté en el pasto mirando como salían las estrellas, pero de pronto Ángel me jala de las alas

-Ángel ¿qué pasa? –le dije a la vez que mire, ahí de pie a unos 10 metros de mi estaba el Homns, mirándome me voltee con algo de miedo, pero él no se movió, por contrario se sentó, el ello Ángel había entrado a la casa, saliendo poco tiempo después con una bandeja llena de gajos de manzana, se acerco al ser, dejándola al pie, las tomo y las guardo en una especia de alforja que tenía en la espalda, se levanto y se marcho –disculpa…por favor –dije con nerviosismo. Al instante se detuvo volteando a verme –gracias…por ayudarnos…puedes…digo puedes venir a verme cuando quieras –el asintió y se marcho por la espesura del bosque

* * *

**espero que les guste este relato, solo dire que tratare de meter dos relatos esta vez en lugar de uno, a ver como me va, solo espero que no me trave como paso con "ser volador no identificado" que aun no se como continuarlo, con respecto a conquistadores, es mi hermano el que lo escribe, no yo**

**por favor dejenme sus revienws, siiiii**


	2. Chapter 2

El ultimo 2

* * *

Caía la noche, y yo estaba en la ventana mirando las estrellas que se vislumbraban en el cielo –oh Angel, tú lo viste, tal vez no era un peligro como pienso, tal vez está asustado, me pregunto…–no pude terminar mi frase cuando una enorme bola fuego salió despedida desde el interior del bosque everfreed, me escondí un poco en la ventana mirando esa extraña aparición y sin pensarlo Salí de mi casa viendo como mis amiguitos entraba presurosos, todos se arrinconaron dentro de la casa, me acerque a ellos para consolarlos pero un estruendo terrible se escuchó tan fuerte que hiso temblar toda la casa –ya pequeños, todo está bien –dije sin saber si lo que decía era verdad, así pase toda la noche

-¡¿Fluttershy, Fluttershy?! –escuche al despertar para ver como entraba con fuerza mis amigas, las cuales apenas me vieron corrieron a abrazarme

-estábamos muy preocupadas por ti –dijo Twilight – eso salió de la nada, la princesa Luna me envió una carta peguntado si estamos bien,

-¡¿lo viste, lo viste?! –Dijo Pinkie pie mientras saltaba a mi alrededor – ¡viste al enorme dragón que voló anoche, tan grande, y que rugido aun me duelen los oídos!

-ya Pínkie –dijo Applejack –no vez que asusta a Fluttershy –en efecto, apenas escuche dragón y enorme, comencé a temblar

-niñas –Twilight se colocó entre todas –eso no era un dragón

-y ¿Qué era? –Dijo Rainbow – porque un pájaro no era, que más podría ser sino un dragón

-si lo sé, pero no hay registro de que algún dragón hubiera hecho algo similar –dijo sin más –pero las princesas quieren saber que fue, por ello la princesa Luna se quedara en ponyville esta noche, por si eso vuelve a aparecer –así todas nosotras salimos a ver, camine por ponyville hacia la biblioteca, Twilight esperaba que pudiera darle más detalles, ya que soy la vive más cerca del bosque, pero no supe explicarle nada, lo vi como una torre blanca cubierta de humo,

-lo siento Twilight –dije al verla confundida –lamento no poder decirte mas

-no te preocupes Fluutershy, entiendo que no lo vieras por mucho tiempo, por cierto como están tus amigos del bosque

-ya están más tranquilos, pero algunos se quedaron cerca de mi casa por si vuelve, Twilight ¿tú que piensas que era?

-no lo sé,

-ene se casó nos vemos,

-si Fluttershy, nos veremos más tarde –Salí con lentitud y camine de regreso a mi casa, una vez ahí vi a las niñas esperándome en la puerta

-niñas que hacen por aquí –pero me miraron con reproche –niñas que pasa ¿hice algo malo?

-si –dijo Applebloom –tú también lo viste, no lo niegues

-niñas…está bien…si, lo vi

-por qué no lo dijiste, mi hermana me regaño, porque queríamos ir a buscarlo,

-niñas pro favor, además Applejack tenía mucha razón, ustedes iban a entrar al bosque everfreed, -las niñas se detuvieron en seco, se reunieron en círculo –por qué no vamos adentro, les preparare un rico postre de fresas –las niñas se detuvieron dando una gran sonrisa, y diciéndome al mismo tiempo

-¡siiiii, postre de fresas! –todas entramos a la casa pero cuando me dispuse a cerrar la puerta entre los arboles contemple al Homns, este solo se quedó ahí parado –Fluttershy ¿pasa algo? –dijo Applebloom al mismo tiempo que quería salir a ver lo que yo, pero sin embargo ala hacerlo no vio nada, el Homns se había escondido

-nada niñas, solo miraba el cielo, esta mañana Rainbow se levantó temprano

-sí, es que tiene una nueva pirueta que está practicando –dijo Scootalo mientras mordía su rebanada de pastel –y va a ser la más increíble de todas, y lo mejor es que se la enseñara a la princesa cuando venga

-ya no los has dicho un sinfín de veces –dijo Sweetie Belle, mientras se servía un vaso de jugo de manzana –por otro lado mi hermana hoy lucirá su nuevo vestido –mientras las niñas comenzaban a reír,. Alguien toco a la puerta, me asuste un poco pero fue Applebloom, yo me levante para detenerla pero ya era tarde, abrió la puerta revelando a una pony verde-marina, con una lira de cutie mark

-señorita Lyra –dijo Sweetie Belle al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y la abrazaba –que bueno que ya llego, pero ¿se conocen?

-no mi niña, la verdad vine a verlas a ustedes

- Sweetie Belle ¿de dónde las conoces?

-ella es mi maestra de canto, pero no estuvo porque tuvo que ir a Canterlot por unos días

-niñas, vine para que me contaran sobre la aventura que tuvieron hace unos días en el bosque –las niñas se quedaron calladas –en serio niñas, vieron un humano

-humano ¿Qué es eso? –exclamo Applebloom

-¿es lo que vimos en el bosque?

-¿Lo que nos salvó?

-¿cómo sabes que vieron? –dije al final, Lyra se sentó en la mesa y con tranquilidad hablo

-niñas –bajo la cabeza triste –imagino que todas saben que los demás se burlan de mi porque digo que existen o existieron alguna vez seres llamados humanos –las cuatro asentimos –verán, hace mucho tiempo mi padre era un prestigiosos arqueólogo, un día cerca de estas montañas descubrió unas ruinas antiguas, al estudiarlas descubrió que eran más antiguas que ninguna otra,

-¿Qué tan antiguas? –Dijo Sweetie Belle –porque la maestra nos ha dicho que las ruinas más antiguas son las de la antigua ciudad capital de unicornia

-no, las ruinas que descubrió mi padre era todavía más antiguas, jamás las revelo, hasta saber quiénes las habían construido, por años investigo todo sobre las antiguas civilizaciones el mundo, sin resultado, incluso fue a donde las princesas pero no supieron contestarle,

-y que paso –pregunte sin más, Lyra levanto un poco la cabeza sonriendo

-cierta noche aciaga, cuando con la mente cansada, meditaba sobre varios libros de sabiduría ancestral, y asentía adormecido, de pronto es oyó un rasgado, como si alguien suavemente llamara a su portón, nunca pensó que eso sería la clave, se preguntó ¿y si existíeron antes de nosotros?

-Lyra, pienso que ya es muy tarde –dije al ver como empezaba allegar el ocaso

-o por favor déjala terminar –dijo Sweetie Belle –además estamos contigo,

-esta, bien…continua

-bien…mi padre y yo viajamos por todo el mundo sin resultado, por fin en le reino de las cebras, escuchamos de lo Homns, ¿quizás ellos construyeron la ciudad? Por meses estuvimos separando la verdad de la ficción que los rodeaban, por fin un día regresamos y dimos nuestro descubrimiento frente a la Princesa y la sociedad mágica de Equestria…solo fueron risas, aunque las princesas calmaron a los presentes, so no impidió que lo desprestigiaran, mi padre murió la poco tiempo de pena y vergüenza

-Lyra lo siento mucho –dije a la vez que la abrazaba, las niñas la abrazaron también mientras dejaba salir de sus ojos unas lágrimas profundas –por qué no te queda a dormir esta noche en mi casa

-gracias Fluttershy, por ello vine cuando me entere, espera que si ustedes me ayudaran a demostrar que lo que decíamos mi padre y yo era verdad, quizás tengan una prueba irrefutable de su existencia,

-lo sentimos pero no –dijeron con tristeza, sobretodo Scootalo –todo fue tan rápido que apenas si lo vimos

-aún tengo sus notas, pero sin esa evidencia, no podré devolverla a mi padre su prestigio, de hecho esas ruinas aun siguen sin ser estudiada, se olvidaron de ellas –la noche llego rápido y a lo lejos vimos el carruaje de la princesa bajar al poblado, por fin las niñas se durmieron con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras bajaba vi a Lyra todavía mirando la luna con tristeza

-Lyra ven –ella se levantó y al conduje a la cocina, ahí le prepare un vaso de té de canela, nos sentamos en la mesa –Lyra si te digo algo, prometes no decirle a nadie –le dije ella asintió –promesa pinkie

-con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo –dijo sin mas

-yo tengo esto –dije a la vez que sacaba *el cilindro que recogí en el bosque –es del Homns, lo recogí poco después de que nos salvara a las niñas y a mí de los lobos –ella se me abalanzo con euforia y con una sonrisa en su rostro- calma por favor, despertaras a las niñas

-perdón –dijo ya volviéndose a sentar –pero es que si lo que dices es cierto, podría devolverle a mi padre su reputación, y esos ponys de la S.M.E (la sociedad mágica de Equestria) sí…pero, espera un poco, si mostramos un Homns de vivo, ya no podrán alegar nada... ¡siiii!

-Lyra espera por favor –dije al pensar en el pobre ser asustado, en el fondo de una jaula –no podemos capturarlo, es un animalillo,

-pero tú lo puedes convencer de venir con nosotras y después de que se presentara en Canterlot, simplemente lo dejamos ir –yo aún tenía mis dudas pero sus cara de ilusión me convenció de intentarlo, así nos fuimos a dormir ella en el sofá y yo sobre una colchas en el suelo

Por fin el día se despuntaba en el horizonte, como siempre yo me levante y camine a la cocina, mientras preparaba el desayuno para todas, vi a través de la ventana que en el jardín había una figura de madera dejada, salí con precaución y la recogí, era muy extraña, parcia un pájaro, pero con una hélice de molino en frente, y lo que parecían ruedas en su base, lo lleve adentro y lo coloque en un pequeño librero, la poco tiempo todas las demás se levantaron pesadamente, y mientras servía el desayuno la puerta se abrió

-¡Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, que preocupadas nos tienen niñas! –dijo Applejack entrando precipitadamente –que pensaban al desaparecer así toda la noche,

-saben lo preocupadas que nos tenían niñas –dijo Rarity –hermanita estas en serios problemas

-pero hermana –dijo aun con tristeza –solo vinimos con Flutershy, y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora

-lo siento hermanita, pero tú eres mi única hermana, no me culpes por preocuparme…o Fluttershy perdona nuestra acción de entrar tan precipitadamente

-no te preocupes, fue muy entretenido le tenerlas aquí esta noche –dije con una sonrisa en ello entro Twilight –ademas me gusto al compañía

-disculpa –le dijo Twilight a Lyra –tu eres Lyra –ella solo asintió –lo sabía, ley todos los libros de tu padre, tú sabes antes de que perdiera la cabeza

-¡el no perdió la cabeza! –Dijo gritándole, para después bajar la cabeza con tristeza –el no perdió la cabeza, y lo demostrare

-Fluttershy ¿Qué hace ella aquí? –me pregunto Rarity susurrándome la oído –que no has oído que ella está loca –yo solo no le tome importancia

-ella vino por mi ayuda me pidió que le ayudara a hacer un álbum de fotos sobre mariposas, pero como la noche nos sorprendio todas nos quedamos a dormir aquí

-eso es estupendo –dijo Twilight –perdóname por lo que dije a veces no se medir mis comentarios –Lyra solo asintió –en ese caso mejor voy a decirle a Rainbow que ya no las busque más –con ello todas salieron de mi casa, y sin pensarlo más ambas nos encaminamos a prepararnos, Lyra e fue a sus asa para regresar poco después con una alforja repleta de cosas, entre ellas unos papeles

-lista Fluttershy –dijo ella con emoción, salimos de mi casa en dirección al bosque –y dime ¿Cuánto nos tomara encontrarlo?

-la verdad no lo sé, podría tomarnos todo el día…o tal vez no –dije al ver al borde del bosque everfreed al Homns observándonos, Lyra estaba por correr a él, pero la detuve al ver que le apuntaba con el palo de metal –no me asustes maiguito –dije para calmrlo –me recuerdas soy tu amiga Fluttershy –me le acerque con cuidado deno espantarlo –yo…Fluttershy –me apuntaba a mí misma con la pesuña –ella… Lyra –dije esta vez apuntándole a Lyra la cual con lentitud buscaba en su alforja –tu –él estaba por decir algo cuando de la nada se escondió velozmente, me voltee para ver como Lyra se apresuraba a sacarle una foto,

-no puede ser –dijo al ver que no pudo –tenemos que buscarlo –yo trate de detenerla pero se adentró en el bosque, yo la seguí lo más rápido que pude, pero sin éxito, la perdí de mi vista por unos minutos hasta que el grito de Lyra me asusto corrí a donde estaba, y lo que vi me espanto, ella yacia tirada con el pie del Homns sobre su pecho y la cámara destruida aun lado de ella, con el tubo de metal apuntándole a la cabeza –Fluttershy ayu… –no pudo terminar ya un estruendo terrible salió de la boca del palo, me encogí aterrada, para después levantar un poco la cabeza, contemplando un ligero humo que salía por un lado de la cabeza de Lyra, y a ella con los ojos llenos de llanto y miedo

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerle eso a mi amiga? –dije usando la mirada, o eso pensé, porque el Homns ni se inmuto con eso –por favor no la lastimes –dije a modo de súplica, el solo quito su pie de mi amiga, y sin voltearse recogió el rollo de la cámara y se marchó sin quitarnos la mirada

* * *

El atardecer estaba llegando y afuera de mi casa seguía Lyra observando el paisaje llorando, me le acerque para consolarla

-Lyra perdóname

-no te preocupes –dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con su pata –yo entiendo porque lo hiso, imagina si la mostrara, claro que demostraría que mi padre tenía razón pero también haría que los cientos e ponys vinieran con le propósito de conocerlo y de estúdialo,

-Lyra, al menos tu sabes que tiene razón, y quien sabe tal vez algún día, puedas tener esa evidencia

-Tienes razón, pero ¿crees que alguna vez lo volvamos a ver?

-eso solo él lo dirá –dije admirando el atardecer

* * *

***Para los que no entendieron bien, lo que Fluttershy recogió fue un casquillo de escopeta**

**gracias**** por estar atentos a esta historia, espero poder continuarla, lo cual sera así,**


	3. Chapter 3

El ultimo 3

* * *

No sabría decir como ha sido esta semana, Lyra estaba triste, bastante triste los primeros días después de nuestra aventura, lo que mas me molesta es que los ponys aun siguen molestándola por lo del humano,

-¡oye Lyra! –Dijeron unos ponys –mira –al instante se pararon en dos patas sosteniéndose con una cerca –soy un humano, mira como camino –dijeron par a después reírse, pude notar como ella bajaba la cabeza queriendo llorar así que

-¿ustedes? déjenla en paz –dije con fuerza –ellos se detuvieron en seco mirándome para después irse rápidamente, camine a Lyra que se había sentado donde estaba –Lyra ¿estas bien? –ella me miro con esos ojos de lagrimas -ven te invito un te –la ayude a levantarse para llevarla a Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie al vernos llegar nos sentó una mesa junto a la cocina –Lyra, sé que te duele el hecho de que ridiculicen, pero ellos no saben lo que nosotros

-muchas veces pienso que lo que vi fue un sueño

-pero no lo fue, solo que lo asustamos

-tal vez no vuelva

-yo no pienso eso –dije sacando de mi alforja una talla de madera, Lyra la miro por un momento, era un pony pero mas estilizado, parecido a la princesa pero sin alas ni cuerno –lo encontré sobre el ronco que tengo fuera de mi casa –Lura lo tono con cuidado

-vimos figuras como estas, mi padre descubrió que se usaba en algún juego de mesa, pero aunque descubrimos piezas y tableros nunca descubrimos como lo jugaban ni que representaba –en eso Pinkie llego con nosotras

-¡hola Lyra, Fluttershy como las ha ido, tomen una caliente y humeante taza de chocolate, estoy segura que les vana fascinar los pasteles que tenemos listos para hoy! –dijo con su alegre voz

-muchas gracias Pinkie –dijimos al mismo tiempo, en ello otra pony entro al establecimiento, se trataba de Bombom, que al vernos solo se nos acercó tomando una silla sentó junto a nosotras

-hola Lyra –dijo con algo de enojo –me pregustaba por que estas siempre mas distante cada día, –dijo señalándome – hola soy Bombom, amiga de Lyra

-ella me ha hablado mucho de ti,

-y ¿qué paso, no ibas a ir al mercado?

-lo que pasa es que como la molestaron en el mercado yo la invite una taza de chocolate –dije a lo que Bombom solo la miro con ternura

-oh Lyra, yo sé que no estas loca como muchos dicen, pero ya tienes que olvidarte de esa tontería de los ¿Cómo los llamas?...a…humanos, date cuenta que ellos son solo un producto de tu imaginación –Lyra se levanto golpeando la pesuña sobre la mesa

-¡eso no es cierto Bombom, ellos existen y te lo voy a demostrar, todos lo verán! –finalmente salió del lugar con algunas lagrimas en sus rostro

-discúlpala –me dijo Bombom –aun me cuesta mucho poder escucharla sin ganas de callarla, espero que no te haya alucinado con sus historias

El día era todavía mas calmado sin embargo en la plaza las cosas eran diferentes Twilight y las demás estaban esperando con medio ponyville la llegada de la princesa, entre la multitud logre encontrar de nuevo a Lyra la cual discutía energéticamente con Bombom, enlo que me acercaba escuche con fuerza

-¡si piensas eso de mí, pienso que sería mejor que nos distanciemos! –Bombom en un movimiento rápido le arrojo un vaso con agua en la cabeza de Lyra, la cual solo quedo en show –ya no te quiero en mi casa –se alejó con lentitud mezclándose con los demás ponys

-Lyra yo…–dije viendo como sus ojos se llenaban de llanto, sin previo aviso ella me abrazo con fuerza como no queriendo que me fuera –ya perdónala, ella…

-ya no puedo más Fluttershy –exclamo Lyra sin contener sus tristeza –la odio, odio a todas, odio a mi papá…y sobre todo me odio a mi…por favor Fluttershy no me abandones –solo deje que se recostara en mi hombro y llorara con calma, sin embargo un graznido profundo se escuchó en todo ponyville, a la vez que y un grupo de grifos entraban todos armados con espada, entre ellos venían que llevaban un cristal sobre un palanquín, lo dejaron en el suelo y emitió una onda de luz la cual cubrió todo le poblado, al instante tanto Lyra, Rarity, Twilight y todas los demás unicornios se tambaleaban,

-¡ciudadanos de Ponyville! –Dijo el enorme grifo que estaba al frente de todos mientras los demás grifos entraba a las casas y sacaban todos, algunos pegados trataron de volar pero fueron emboscados en pleno vuelo – ¡les agradecemos mucho este gesto que nos hacen, de darnos algo de su comida! –tomaron la comida del marcado subiéndola en unas carretas que venían

-nosotros no dijimos nada de eso –exclamo Twilight, pero para sorpresa nuestra, ella no pudo hacer magia – ¿pero qué? –el jefe grifo la tomo por el cuerno y al arrojo a donde estaba Rarity y Spike

-¡que esto les sirva de ejemplo –exclamo con una sonrisa –el crista aquí presente emite una onda que inutiliza la magia de cualquiera por un tiempo de media hora, así que no lo vuelvan a hacer –el camino frente a nosotros con malicia fijándose en las niñas, las señalo con sus garras –tómenlas, necesitamos carne y entretenimiento durante las largas noches de regreso –uno de los grifos se acercó a Applebloom, listo a tomarla por la crin cuando Lyra se le abalanzo intentado envestirlo, pero el grifo se movió rápido esquivándola y haciendo que cayera en frete de jefe –valiente, pero estúpida –dijo al momento que la jalo de su crin volteándola violentamente y colocando su rodilla sobre su pecho, sosteniendo una de sus patas con su garra –yo te conozco, eres la hija de ese pobre loco que decía de una especia que no existe

-no insultes a mi padre –dijo con dificultad, mientras trataba de respirar

-parece que eres ms estúpida de lo que pensé –miro por un momento a todos los presentes –te diré algo –bajo su garra derecha a su rostro acariciando su mejilla, para después hacerla sangrar con un ligera cortada –te golpeare hasta que el…humano venga y te salve…o hasta que me canse y termine con tu patética vida –levanto su garra cerrándola en puño, cerramos los ojos esperando el terrible golpe – ¡va uno! –grito con fuerza, de pronto un estruendo como un trueno resonó por la calle, abrí los ojos para ver como el grifo caía a un lado de Lyra con un muñón sangrante donde antes estaba su brazo, gritando por el terrible dolor

-pero… –dijo Twilight, mas antes de poder reaccionar otro tronido es oyó y el grifo que estaba de pie frente a ella cayo sangrando del pecho, luego otro, y otro, habían caído los dos grifo que sobrevolaban sobre nosotros –chicas ¿están bien? –Todas reaccionaron menos yo – ¿Flurreshy? –no pude decir nada ya que observaba algo que solo yo y Lyra conocíamos, en medio de la calle principal, a 400 metros de nosotras una sombra alargada salir de las calles, mire a mis amigas y a Lyra quienes no daban crédito a lo que veían, el homns estaba de pie, llevaba un atuendo de camuflaje con lo que parecía una alforja encima y un sombrero como el de Applejack, sostenido en sus extremidades un enorme bastón hueco de metal con un telescopio, en cuya punta parecía tener patitas

-ataquen –grito uno de los grifos, nos paralizamos cuando el soltó ese tubo y saco dos extrañas escuadras, se quedó parado los cuatro grifos llegaron a escasos metros del Homns, cuándo unas resonaciones salieron de una de esas escuadras, al instante los grifos cayeron casi simultáneamente

-¡ven les dije que existían! –grito Lyra mientras se levantaba con emoción, Bombom y los demás ponys se quedaron con la boca abierta, de la nada los dos últimos cuatro grifos que cuidaban las carretas salieron volando hacia el homns desde distintos lados -¡humano cuidado! – el humano no se movió solo se quedó quieto unos instantes antes de arrojar un cilindro metálico al suelo cubriéndose los ojos y deslizándose a un lado, el cilindro soltó un una luz como de una estrella que dejo ciegos a los grifos causando que se estrellaran entre sí, apenas pudimos verlo mejor, el Homns corrió a sujetar al primer grifo y sacando un cuchillo aserrado lo tomo del cuello y se lo clavo sacándolo cubierto de sangre, lo levanto aventándolo a donde el segundo grifo se levantaba clavándosele en el rostro, se levantó y sacando de nuevo una escuadra escuadras la apunto a los dos restantes los cuales cayeron fulminados

-¡maldito monstruo! –por fin el jefe grifo dijo lago mientras se levantaba y levantaba vuelo, pero el Humano recogió el tubo telescopio, escuchándose es sonido característico y viendo como el grifo caía precipitadamente sobre unos puestos -¡maldito! –Twilight y yo fuimos las primeras en llegar viendo como sus alas estaban sangrando, sus alas estaban destrozadas, se arrastró pesadamente mientras se le acercaba el Homns, todos los presentes se apartaron del ser mientras caminaba con lentitud hacia el grifo, sus sombrero se había caído viendo que solo tenía pero corto castaño sobre su cabeza –maldito –el Homns saco su escuadra, y solo le apunto

-¡no lo hagas! –Grite como pude, colocándome entre los dos –por favor no lo hagas –el me miro confundido, luego miro al grifo –por favor…tú me recuerdas, y a Lyra –solo me aparto, mi mirada no servía con él, ¿pero por qué? –no lo hagas –algo que nos sorprendió a todos paso le Homns hablo

-dile a los de tu clase que si los veo por este poblado de nuevo, no dejare cadáveres que sepultar –A mí, Lyra y Twilight se nos abrieron los ojos, se dio media vuelta regresando de donde venía, de la nada se escuchó el cortejo de la princesa todos los presentes salieron corriendo sobre todo Twilight y las demás, pero yo solo corrí en dirección apuesta, vi al Homns recoger su cuchillo limpiando la sangre con su ropa, recogiendo su sombrero, yo me escondí,

-¡espera! –Lyra salió corriendo hacia el con rapidez pero se detuvo apena el Homns se volteo –por favor perdóname por lo del otro día –el solo se limitó a mirarla y asentir, para después irse por el camino que llevaba al bosque everfreed

-¡alto ahí! –Escuche un grito proveniente Applejack que venía corriendo seguida por Rainbow –no sé lo que seas pero tienes cosas que aclarar –lo lazo en una de sus extremidades, pero uso el cuchillo para cortar a cuerda –mi mejor cuerda, bien, esto ya es personal

-no Applejack por favor –dijo Lyra colocándose frente a ella pero Applejack salió corriendo hacia el Homns evadiendo a Lyra, pero el humano saco de nuevo una delas escuadras haciéndola zona, Applejack se detuvo viendo que frente a ella un agujero humeante apareció -¿Qué es eso? – Pero por el otro al do Rainbow apareció golpeando al Homns arrojándolo unos metros –Rainbow ten cuidado –pero ella no la escucho ya estaba arriba lanzándose a hacia el con fuerza,

-¡Rainbow por favor no lo hagas! –grite con todas mis fuerzas, pero ella no se detuvo, sin embargo el homns tomo el tubo telescopio, y con resueno humo y fuego salieron del tubo y vi como Rainbow caía en una azotea cercana –Rainbow Dash –Applejack corrió a donde había caído con rapidez, el Humano aprovecho para escapar en la dirección contraria, seguido por Lyra, yo me quede sin saber a dónde ir, pero finalmente decidí–espera pro favor –ya estábamos escasos metros del límite con el bosque everfreed

-Humano espera –dijo Lyra ya cansada por la carrera que dimos, el homns deteniéndose se volteo

-¿Qué le hiciste a Rainbow, ella estará bien? –Dije algo cansado –no te vayas, no te haremos daño, te lo prometo, sé que estas asustado y…

-no hagas promesas que no puede cumplir –dijo sin más Lyra se quedó en show, para después gritar de alegría, pero nos duró poco ya que la nada Twilight apareció cortándonos el paso del bosque

-no te iras sin responder algunas preguntas –dijo con autoridad, el humano se preparó a sacar lo que ahora sabía que era un especie de arma, sin dudarlo me interpuse

-Twilight por favor déjalo ir – exclame en suplica –el solo esta asustado y quiere regresar a su casa

-¿asustado? Que no viste que mato a diez grifos el solo –estaba por alejar cuando al lado del Twilight un destello dorado apareció, la princesa estada ahí presente –princesa no se le acerque, es muy peligroso –peor la princesa solo la coloco a un lado de ella

-criatura del bosque –dijo la princesa con una voz muy diferente a la que escuchamos, siendo esta más fuerte y autoritaria –detente en este momento –hsio brillar su cuerno lentamente más de la nada se detuvo en seco abriendo los ojos asombradas –no es posible –dijo sin quitar su vista del Homns

-princesa ¿Qué pasa?

-mi magia….mi magia no lo afecta –todas nos quedamos viéndolo, sin que ninguna lo esperara se lanzó al bosque evadiendo a Twilight y a la princesa, corrió unos metros antes de que la princesa volviera aparecerle en frente, el rodo aun lado de ella sacando una caja negra que despedía una luz verde, como una lámpara pero la luz que do fija in dispersarse en la princesa, como un puntito verde en su piel blanca –no se lo haces pero no te funciona, detente ahora mismo –el so lo retrocedió lentamente, Twilight le cerró el paso, ms Lyra se lanzó sobre ella tirándola la suelo

-¡humano corre! –Grito ella con fuerza mientras forcejeaba con Twilight – ¡humano…!v –no pudo terminar la frase un rayo blanco-amarillo cayó sobre la princesa, escuchándose su grito desgarrador, el rayo dejo un enorme bola de humo a la vez que escombros de rocas en llamas, tan grandes como un pony salían despedidos hacia todas direcciones

-¡princesa! –Grito Twilight tratando de quitarse de encima a Lyra, pero solo hubo un silencio sepulcral, cuando el humo se disipo solo cráter, negruzco, y el collar y tiara de la princesa yacían tirados semi-quemadas – ¡suéltame, suéltame, suéltame! –grito desesperada mientras los guardias llegaban al lugar, por fin ella se soltó corriendo al lugar, recogió la tierra e la princesa llorando desconsoladamente, abrazándola con fuerza

* * *

**Muchos ven un patrón en mis historias referentes a la princesa Celestia, siempre término lastimándola, directa o indirectamente, ¿quién me lo puede negar?**

**Por favor déjenme sus comentarios, de antemano gracias, y perdonen por los posibles errores e ortografía, **


	4. Chapter 4

**El ultimo 4**

* * *

La noche había llegado tristemente y en ponyville no era para más, la princesa había muerto y nosotros estábamos de luto, muchos encerrados en sus casa por miedo, en la biblioteca había una gran seguridad, la princesa Luna apenas oyó la noticia vino lo más rápido que pudo, Shining Armor apenas llego con la princesa Luna, noto a algunos guardias que quemaban los cuerpos de los grifos, y subiendo al sobreviviente a un carruaje, entraron a la biblioteca y contemplaron a Twilight afligida abrazando la tiara

-capitán, lo lamentamos pero ella no la ha querido soltar –dijo uno de los guardias cabizbajo –no pudimos hacer nada

-no se preocupe soldado, la princesa Celestia…– no pudo contenerse y golpeo la mesa cercana con fuerza mientras la princesa y Twilight se consolaban – ¡maldita sea! Debí estar aquí con ella

-yo también debí estar con ella –dijo la princesa Luna recogiendo entre su pesuñas el collar de su hermana –pero nadie pudo prever algo como esto, un ser que es inmune a la magia y del que no sabemos nada, Twilight Sparkle ¿Cómo se encuentra su amiga Rainbow Dash?

-princesa yo…yo…yo –dijo ella con tristeza sin poder contener las lagrimas

-los doctores dicen que es un milagro que siga con vida, pero sus alas están muy dañadas, tal vez no pueda volver a volar –dijo Applejack con tristeza y quitándose el sombrero –ella aun no lo sabe, me duele el decírselo –todas quedamos cabizbajas cuando un guardia llego apresuradamente

-princesa la S.M.E ha llegado –la puerta se abrió revelando a un grupo de cinco unicornios, los cuales se sentaron en torno una mesa frente a la princesa y nosotras

-señores, este es un momento muy difícil para Equestria, y deseo que me digan todo lo que conozcan de la siguiente criatura –un guardia dejo caer una carpeta sobre la mesa, en ella había una foto del homns saltando sobre el grifo, uno de los unicornios la tomo con su magia con los ojos desorbitados

-princesa –dijo otro, el más joven –jamás hemos visto o escuchado de esto o algo similar, nos podría decir algo al respecto

-cabe decir que solo el acabo con la vida de 10 grifos guerreros – dijo Shining Armor –empleando algo como jamás habíamos visto, obviamente posee conocimiento, inteligencia, y razonamiento,

-la princesa Celestia dijo que la magia no lo afectaba –exclamo Twilight afligida, todos los científicos se quedaron cayados, pero uno se levantó con intriga

-¿pasa algo? –dijo Luna viendo a uno de los ponys,

-princesa Luna –dijo el unicornio, de pelaje café y crin verde claro, un pony que se notaba la avanzada edad de su vida –hace años, muchos años un pony, arqueólogo, nos presentó la hipótesis de la existencia ancestral de un ser, un ser bípedo, nos burlamos de él y lo desprestigiamos, pero ahora el sería el único que podría decirnos algo sobre esta criatura,

-bien ¿dónde lo encontramos? –dijo la princesa decidida

-lamentablemente murió hace tiempo, víctima de nuestras risas, y burlas, posiblemente todo lo que sabía de esos seres, ya Ni siquiera exista, lo único que se de esas criaturas es que según su teoría, algunas vez proliferaron sobre nuestro mundo, como el césped de la pradera –mientras discutían y alegaban teorías Salí de la biblioteca, encaminándome a mi casa,

-pero debe haber alguien –dijo Twilight, de pronto recordó una cosa – ¿Qué hay de Lyra?

-Lyra –dijo Rarity – ¿Qué tiene que ver Lyra en esto?

-la hija del arqueólogo –dijeron los demás –de seguro debe tener las notas de su padre

-en tal caso –dijo Luna con decisión –Twilight tú y las demás guardiana s de la armonía deben encontrarla, pedirle esos documentos, y con los elementos vencer a esa criatura lo antes posible –las chicas asintieron con algo de miedo, sin embargo al mirar notaron que yo ya no estaba y salieron corriendo, Pero apenas llegue a mi casa vi a Lyra dirigiéndose al bosque con unas alforjas llenas de papeles, y comida

-Lyra ¿qué haces? –Dije llegando a donde se había detenido – ¿no pensaras ir sola al bosque everfreed?

-si –dijo secamente

-pero no viste lo que hiso el homns –dije –tengo miedo de decirles que sabíamos de él, pero si lo hubiera dicho…

-te llamarían también loca, lo que paso estuvo fuera de nuestro alcance, fue una suerte de hechos desfavorables

-entonces iré contigo –dije al instante Salí corriendo, regresando en segundos con mis alforjas –vamos…por cierto ¿sabes a dónde ir? –ella asintió sacando un mapa viejo

-aquí –apunto un punto del mapa del bosque everfreed –aquí es donde están las ruinas de la ciudad humana, apuesto a que está cerca de ellas

* * *

-vamos Fluttershy –exclamo Lyra una vez entro de bosque –no tenemos tiempo,

-espera Lyra…por favor….es muy peligroso…tal vez si venimos mañana con más calma –un hulura de un búho me asusto –Lyra no me dejes

-o vamos, las ruinas están cerca –dijo levantándome–solo unos pasos más – caminamos pesadamente por unos minutos más hasta que llegamos a un claro con una rocas cubiertas de hojas –hace mucho tiempo que no estaba aquí –dijo con una sonrisa quitándole el polvo a una piedra labrada –cuando mi padre descubrió esta ruina, creyó que era solo un templo de la era paleopony, pero al estudiar más la estructura noto que los cimientos tenían un entramado de varillas de metal, cosa que no era posible en esa época

-y con ello pensó que era anterior a nosotros,

-no, fue el hecho de que la encontramos en una capa de roca anterior a una capa de cenizas, la cual es anterior a los primeros vestigios paleoponys

-si sabes de estas cosas –dije con emoción de saber cosas nuevas –deberías de ser arqueóloga, como tu padre–pero Lyra solo bajo la cabeza –dije algo malo

-intente dar clases de antropología, en la universidad de canterlot, pero por culpa de esos ponis tuve que enseñar clases de canto y música aquí en ponyville –me quede cayada –pero de no ser así no hubiera conocido a mis queridas alumnas, son mi familia –un sonido proveniente de unos arbustos nos puso en alerta, ambas nos quedamos quietas esperando ver al Homns salir, pero lo que salió fueron tres potrillas que corriendo se estrellaron con nosotras

-¿niñas que hacen aquí? –dijo Lyra viendo a las tres cutie mark crusaders con cara de miedo y exahustas, pero no pudieron decirnos, saliendo de los arbustos un lobo de madera el cual mostro los colmillos acercándose lentamente a las pobres, Lyra uso su magia creando un escudo de energía entre ellas y el lobo sin embargo no se inmuto –todas detrás de mí –dijo con decisión, el lobo se aproximó lentamente embistiendo el escudo

-¡oye tu feo lobo! –Dije confrontándolo con la mirada – ¡¿Qué piensas que hacer aterrando a unas pequeñas potrillas? Tu mama debe estar muy de seccionada de tener un lobo tan maleducado! –el lobo es detuvo, nos miró, mas su pancita rugió de hambre y sin más volvió a mostrar los colmillos, me asuste y regrese detrás de Lyra –tiene mucha hambre, no me escuchara

-Fluttershy, escúchame –dijo Lyra soportando una nueva embestida del hambriento lobo –no resistiré mucho, llévate a las niñas –cambio su mirada una de decisión –yo lo distraeré

-¿de qué hablas? –Dijo Sweetie Belle aferrándose con fuerza a mis cascos

-no haras…que te…–dije con miedo abrazando a las pequeñas

-no hay opción –dijo esforzándose –cuando el lobo salte sobre mí, tu huye con las niñas –el lobo retrocedió tomando vuelo para volver a saltar –Sweetie Belle, quiero que te cuides, eres como la hija que nunca tuve –la pequeña se soltó a llorar mientras Lyra se volteaba hacia el lobo, en un instante desvaneció el escudo nos quedamos quietas, yo lista a correr con las niñas a cuestas, el lobo corrió con fuerza hacia Lyra que solo se quedó quieta exponiendo el cuello, más el lobo se detuvo, retrocediendo con lentitud con el miedo reflejado en su rostro, Lyra se sorprendió, y lentamente nos volteamos a donde miraba, nos asustamos al ver en la cima de una de las ruinas al Homns con su arma la cual apuntaba al lobo, este salió corriendo desapareciendo por el follaje –no se muevan, debe estar protegiendo su territorio, tal vez piense que venimos a molestarlo

-¿pero no vinieron aquí para encontrarlo? –Dijo Applebloom, nosotras nos quedamos cayadas viendo como el Homns bajaba con rapidez de las rocas y se nos acercaba –hola…me llamo Applebloom –dijo señalándose con la pesuña, el homns sonrió haciendo un movimiento con su extremidad derecha camino al bosque –creo que quiere que lo sigamos

-no lo sé –dijo Scootalo –tal vez quiere que nos vayamos –pero el homns se detuvo

-este no lugar para hablar, no las esperare toda la noche –nos recuperamos de la impresión, y finalmente los seguimos por el bosque

* * *

-chicas no encuentro a Fluttershy –dijo Pinkie pie

-lo sé, vimos en su casa y tal parece que tomó algunas cosas y fue a buscar a la criatura –dijo Rarity–también lo hiso Lyra, eso nos dijo Bombom

-Fluttershy no te preocupes iremos por ti –dijo Twilight

-pero entrar de noche es muy peligroso, no podemos hacer nada más que esperar que este bien –dijo Applejack –además, no podemos hace nada sin Ranbow dash

-tienes razón Applejack

-Fluttershy cuídate, por favor

* * *

-espera, tengo muchas preguntas –dijo Lyra, tan feliz que parecía pinkie pie cuando alguien nuevo llegaba la pueblo, usando su magia tomo el puñado de papeles y los acomodo –primero, mi padre investigo de su especie por años y recopilo toda la información que pudo, el problema es que mucho eran mitos, así que comencemos con…

-criaturita, yo también tengo muchas dudas sobre ti y tu especie, pero aquí no es buen lugar para comenzar a responder preguntas

Yo tengo una pregunta –dijo Applebloom apuntando al tubo de metal – ¿Qué es eso?

-esto –tomado el arma –es un medio para defenderme, por ahora es todo lo que te diré –nos adentramos por el bosque con cuidado, no tardamos mucho en llegar a una saliente de ladera, entramos a una pequeña caverna de pocos metros –bien llegamos

-¡lo sabía! –grito Lyra con emoción –los homns habitan de cuevas–pero el homns se rio un poco –espera un momento, eso no puede ser, según mis estudios ustedes crearon ciudades como las nuestras – mientras que tocaba con su extremidad una pared, al notarla mejor vi que estaba hecha de metal, y era totalmente lisa, unos ruidos como de un dragón despertando nos sacaron de nuestros pensamientos, nos abrazamos entre todas, la pared se levantó revelando una extraña habitación

-increíble –exclamo Lyra entrando lentamente

-estas casi en lo correcto –exclamo entrando en la habitación detrás de nosotras, note un botón en uno de los extremos, el cual apretó, la habitación se movió hacia abajo –bienvenidas a la instalación 05 del proyecto Phoenix –una pared e cristal nos dejó contemplar un abismo enorme y profundo con una especie de tubo largo que tocaba el techo y se adentraba en la agujero, tan grueso como una de las torres de castillo de las princesas, las paredes del abismo de niveles de pasillos –bien ¿qué les parece mi cueva? –nos quedamos con la boca abierta, lentamente salimos de la caja y Lyra camino al barandal seguida de las niñas

-¡increíble! Me muero por decirles a esos tontos de la S.M.E, pero ¿y los demás humanos?

-y ¿dónde estamos?

-esta instalación está a 11 kilómetros del subsuelo, con capacidad para 5700 personas aparte del personal técnico y militar –dijo una voz que provenía de todos lados, nos asustamos - comandante ha traído a otros dos especímenes de la fauna local, desea que comience con los análisis

-¡fantasma! –gritaron las niñas abrazándome con fuerza

-tranquilas, no es un fantasma, por favor sal a saludar –dijo el Homns con calma, del abismo salió una esfera metálica con una luz azul en frente la cual se nos alumbro –les presento a Sipi, y no, son invitadas trátalas con respeto

-Sipi, ¿Qué nombre más tonto?

-significa Sistema integral Protección Inteligente –dijo la criatura con una voz delicada de una dama–fui programado para asegurar la protección del material biológico contenido en esta instalación para la correcta realización del proyecto PHOENIX

-¿qué es eso de proyecto Phoenix? –dijo Applebloom

-lo lamento pero es clasificado

-ya díselos –dijo el Homns con algo de tristeza

-pero comandante Drake, la situación actual me condiciona para mantener…

-eso lo sé, pero que más nos puede pasar

-afirmativo –dijo con calma, para dirigirse a Applebloom –el proyecto PHOENIX estima la protección y apoyo en la recolonización del planeta por la raza humana, lamentablemente…

-Sipi, esa parte podemos omitirla –dijo con de tristeza –mejor dales algo de comer, de seguro deben estar hambrientas

-afirmativo, por favor siguán la línea azul –una línea de luz apareció en el suelo –según mis análisis, resultan ser herbívoros –dijo ya de camino por los pasillos del lugar

-un momento –dijo Scootalo – ¿Cómo sabe lo que comemos y esas otras cosas?

-gracias a los estudios realizados al primer espécimen, que el comandante trajo –dijo con calma –lamentablemente tal espécimen estaba realmente dañado, sobrevivir a un golpe directo del CIS eran de 0.0001%

-hay alguien más aquí –dijo Lyra – ¿Quién? –la esfera nos condujo a un pasillo donde ya estaba el Homns observando a través de una ventana

-niñas esperaba que estuvieran comiendo, eso no importa dime cuál es su estado –todas nos acercamos a la ventana sin dar crédito a lo que veíamos

-según los análisis, sufrió múltiples fracturas simples en el área costillar superior, y en el área alar, contusiones en los músculos femorales inferiores, hematomas leves en el área pectoral, por lo demás no parece haber hemorragias internas ni indicios de quemaduras en el área cutánea, lo cual no he podido explicar

-ustedes pueden explicarlo –dijo el Homns, nos miró asombrado –¿la conocen?

-es…es…

-la princesa Celestia –ahí estaba la princesa recostada de lado sobre una cama, conectada a muchas maquinas, con vendajes de su pecho, patas, y alas, tenía una máscara de oxígeno que cubría su boca y nariz, y una venda blanca le tapaba los ojos, sus patas estaban atadas con arneses, apenas si se movía como un intento por liberarse,

* * *

_**que esperaban, que matara a la princesa Celestia, por favor ni que fuera tan malo con ella, por favor dejemne sus reviewns, que de sus motivaciones a medio hornear subsistimos **_


	5. Chapter 5

El ultimo 5

* * *

Lentamente abrió los ojos contemplando una habitación de hospital, trato de levantarse sintiendo como dos cascos se lo impedían

-princesa no se levante –dije con ternura, ella abrió los ojos mirándome con compasión y amor –esta muy mal herida, necesita descansar

-Fluttershy…que… ¿Qué paso?...la criatura –dijo con dificultad ala vez que se levantaba sobre los cojines, su mirada cambio a asombro, me voltee para ver como Sisi entraba pro una abertura de la pared -¿Qué es…eso?

-tranquila princesa tiene que guardar sus fuerzas, -dije con calma mientras que Sisi mirada el monitor -¿ocurre algo? –dije preocupada

-negativo, sus signos vitales son estables, sin embargo su ritmo de cicatrización resulta mas acelerado delos que considere –dijo con completa neutralidad, la princesa se acomodó un poco, la verlo mejor, él se le acerco colocando su ojo luminosos sobre el rostro de la princesa –la cual parpadeo un poco –reacción ocular normal –bajo un poco hasta llegar a una de sus pesuñas, ahí lanzo un pequeño rayo que hiso saltar un poco la pata de la princesa –reacción neuromuscular normal, análisis completo, solo requiere sueño y estará en optimas condiciones para moverse –se dio la vuelta por salir por donde vino

-Fluttershy –dijo aun con forzándose, yo la acomode para que durmiera un poco, de la nada entro por la puerta el Homns, la verlo la princesa quiso levantarse y enfrontarlo pero estaba demasiado débil –déjela ir –dijo intentado anteponerse entre el y yo, intente evitarlo pero no me dejo –criatura estoy muy débil para poder luchar, por favor déjela ir, lo que piense hacerle hágalo conmigo, no pondré resistencia pero por favor déjela irse

-siempre se comporta así –dijo con asentó cómico viéndome, la princesa se quedó en show a la vez que la ayudaba a acomodarse de nuevo –créame –dijo Drake sostenido su pesuña y subiendo su cobija –si quisiera lastimarla, la hubiera dejado con la manada de lobos que la rodeaban cuando la encontré…Fluttershy déjala dormir –apenas dijo eso salió por la puerta –por cierto tu amiga Lyra esta en la biblioteca –salió dejándonos ahí –y las niñas siguen dormidas

-mi pequeña pony ¿que paso mientras estuve inconsciente? –dijo acomodándose en la cama

-princesa, primero lo que dijo, usted tiene que descansar, esta muy débil –aun con dudas en su mirar lentamente bajo los parpados y se quedó dormida, yo Salí de la habitación encaminándome a la biblioteca – ¿por donde esta la biblioteca? –llegue a una extraña puerta de metal, apenas iba a tocarla cuando Sisi apareció

-disculpe señorita, pero esta parte de la instalación esta restringida

-disculpa…es que…me perdí –dije completamente asustada –po...podrías llevarme a la biblioteca –el me condujo a una enorme habitación tan grande como la salón de la gran gala galope, de tres niveles completamente repleto de estantes con libros, que parecía un laberinto, note criaturas como Sisi, solo que mas pequeñas y con largas extremidades metálicas –si Twilight viera esto…no me quiero imaginar sus reacción –dije asombrada –en el fondo estaba Lyra con un libro tan grueso como una caja de cereal –hola Lyra ¿esta interesante el libro?

-si, mira las cosas que tiene –las paginas del libro tenia algunas fotos entre ellas una de una extraña esfera verde azul, con un fondo negro –que hermosa, pero ¿Qué es?

-pues según este libro es nuestro mundo, la tierra como la llaman ellos –dijo con fascinación –también dice que los humanos tenían grandes cosas, casas tan altas como montañas, mira –mostrándome una foto de una torre realmente grande, como las montañas –maquinas voladoras, y muchas mas ¡es increíble! Nosotros no habíamos ni tocado la punta de lo que fueron los humanos, sin embargo parece que muchas de las cosas que ellos crearon son similares a las que nosotras usamos, como las bocinas y amplificadores

-debieron de vivir en paz mucho tiempo para lograr tales cosas –le dije a Drake mientras este se nos acercaba, mas su cara se torno lago triste – ¿dije algo malo? –el solo camino a uno de los libreros sacando un libro no tan grueso, pero su grande, lo coloco frente al ala mesa y lo abrió ante nuestros ojos –por…Equestria –dije al contemplar las imágenes que no podría describir (campos cubiertos de muertos, marcha de soldados, edificios incendiados, una fila interminable de refugiados, y finalmente un hongo nuclear)

-los mas grandes avances dela humanidad fueron en un principio realizados por pioneros, pero cuando la guerra los tomaba era cuando adquirían su mayor eficacia –dijo sin expresión alguna –por ejemplo la aviación, las maquinas voladoras no eran estables y muy pocos podían controlarlas, pero cuando se usaron para luchar, fue que se perfeccionaron

-entonces ustedes…

-casi los largos periodos de paz no eran muy a menudo, de alguna forma encontrábamos razones para matarnos entre nosotros –dijo con algo de tristeza pero sin mas solo lo dejo ahí –pero es nuestra naturaleza…en fin…la comida esta servida

* * *

-esta comida esta deliciosa –dijo Lyra al probar la sopa de verduras –sabes deberías de probar los cupcakes de Pinkie –probando el pastel de chocolate que tenía enfrente, las niñas ya habían comido y Sisi las llevo a un área de juegos que había preparado

-tal vez algún día lo haga –dijo sin más, de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió apareciendo la princesa Celestia siguiendo a Sisi –parece que ya puede caminar ¿Cómo se siente? –dijo, pero la princesa solo se nos acercó y con sus alas nos cubrió

-criatura dígame ¿acaso somos sus prisioneras? –Drake casi se ahoga con el vaso de jugo que estaba bebiendo en ese instante –si no es así, le pido que me informe donde nos encontramos y nos permita regresar a nuestros hogares

-que le dijiste –exclamo aun tosiendo

-solo lo esencial señor –contesto Sisi, la princesa se le quedó viendo buscando una boca o algo, pero lo encontró fueron dos bocinas tan pequeñas como un insecto, Drake se volteo a la princesa con lentitud

-en primera, no soy una criatura, me llamo Drake, se segunda usted no es una prisionera, y en tercera, aunque usted pueda caminar es aun peligroso viajar por este bosque –dijo con calma, pero la princesa aun mantenía sus reservas –pero si desea irse, Sisi le mostrara la salida, más le sugiero que coma algo antes de irse

-¿cómo sé que no está envenenada, o algo parecido? –dijo la princesa con desconfianza,

-tal vez porque yo también la estoy comiendo –al instante tomo un bocado de ensalada que estaba en mi plato y lo comió –pero si no desea creerme es su problema –yo le ofrecí a la princesa un plato y ella aun con cierto miedo probo un bocado, más al saborearlo y ver que nosotras estábamos bien comió un poco más, hasta que se arto con el pastel de fresa que tenía a un lado

-señor Drake, me permito informarle que las reservas de carne se están en estado crítico –apenas escuche la palabra carne yo me pegue a la princesa que me cubrió con su ala, por otro lado Lyra pareció no darle importancia

-¿usted come carne? –dijo la princesa mirándolo desafiante, pero Lyra la detuvo –¿usted sabia de esto –ella asintió

-mi padre en sus investigación descubrió que los una de las causas de que los Homns algunas vez fueran tan abundantes era que podían comer vegetales y frutas diversas, la igual que a otras criaturas

-pero tranquilas –dijo Drake –no me las comeré –se giró a Sisi –se supone que había una reserva que duraría años

-lamento informar que la reserva estaba pronosticada para un conjunto de 10,000 personas pero debido a la actual situación dela reanimación, muchos de los consumibles entraron en estado de putrefacción –Drake se tensó un poco –tanto la carne ovina bubina, y aviar es terminaron hace aproximadamente 27 hrs, 15 min,

-no debí comerme esos nuggets de pollo, al menos tenemos frutas y verduras… ¿verdad?

-para la cantidad cuantificada no se consideró la presencia de más comensales de los estimados, mi consejo es la captura de un organismo para su posterior almacenaje y consumo

-¡¿cómo se atreve a decir algo así?! –Grito la princesa para tambalearse un poco por el cansancio –lo que esta sugiriendo es algo horrible, reprobable, y nauseabundo, que no tiene vergüenza por tal idea –pero el orbe no se movió

-no comprendo la pregunta ¿podría ser más específica? –dijo Sisi, Drake estaba por decir algo

-¿acaso tu criatura no tienes sentimientos? –Dijo al princesa con enojo en sus palabras, para luego asentir negativamente, eso nos dejó sorprendidas – ¿acaso no tiene corazón? –volvió a asentir

-yo les explicare –dijo Drake ya prete ala nosotras, la princesa se puso en guardia colocándose delante de nosotras –el no posee emociones

-¿Qué le ha hecho su especie a esta pobre criatura?

-me programaron con el firme propósito de reguardar los especímenes biológicos contenidos en esta instalación, y asegurar su supervivencia –exclamo Sisi

-él no es un ser vivo –las tres nos quedamos sin habla –fue construido por nosotros, creamos sus sistema operativo, su fisonomía,

-¡espera! –Grito Lyra con los ojos desorbitados –ustedes le dieron vida –al instante tomo una pluma de su alforja y comenzó a escribir – ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

-Sisi no está vivo, es una máquina, que funciona con autonomía, es un robot, tiene la capacidad de razonar y pensar, pero no tiene la capacidad de sentir, no posee sentimientos

-oh pobrecito –dije mientras lo tomaba y lo abrazaba con tristeza –descuida yo te ayudare, te cuidare

-según mis escaneos no requiero reparaciones mayores –dijo como siempre soltándose un poco de mi –señorita Fluttershy, le puedo asegurar que no requiero de ningún tipo de asistencia técnica –se giró –comandante ya tengo en línea dos vehículos aéreos, espero su orden para que despeguen y busquen objetivos viables

-descuida Sisi, iré yo personalmente…por lo pronto cuídalas y prepara dos escoltas para cuando decidan regresar

-afirmativo –dijo sin más, Drake tomo una alforja que se acomodó en su espalda, tomo un cuchillo, acomodándoselo en la cintura, se acercó a una pared la cual se abrió revenado cientos de armas, muchas idénticas entre sí –señor considero viable al utilización de un BARRET .50 CAL, equipado con térmico y silenciador, la igual que un USP . 45 igual con silenciador –tomo esa arma encaminándose a la salida –ya tengo en posición el satélite, mantenga la línea de comunicación

-siempre lo hago –dijo sin entrando a la habitación que subía y bajaba –nos vemos niñas –dijo al ver que las niñas regresaban cansadas y desilusionadas –regreso e unas horas –se cerraron las puerta y vimos como subía la habitación

-sabe princesa, eso sería de utilidad en sus torres –dijo Lyra con toque humorístico –por qué no le pedimos que nos diga co0mo funciona

-puedo mostrarles planos de un elevador –dijo Sisi con indiferencia –el comandante Drake me dio órdenes de poner a su disposición, toda la información que soliciten, exceptuando los pormenores de proyecto PHOENIX

-por qué no –dijo la princesa Celestia

-por resultar irrealizable –pero si desean conocerlo solicítenle al comandante que los desbloquee –se dio la vuelta flotando a un pasillo que se iluminaba mientras pasaba –por favor síganme –lo seguimos con las niñas las cuales se asombraban con cada cosa que veían, entramos a una cámara repleta de ventanas un muro de vidrio y con una mesa enorme mesa en el centro, sin esperar las ventas se prendieron y en la mesa destellos salieron las luces nos segaron un momento

-in…cre...i…ble –dijo Lyra y las niñas, en la pared de vidrio, puntos, líneas y palabra se mostrabas, en la mesa había un plano de todo alrededor en tres dimensiones y las ventanas mostraron imágenes que se movían, Sisi se quedó levantando en medio,

-¿Sisi que pasa? –escuchamos la voz de Drake nos volteamos a todos buscándolo –espero que sea importante –dijo todas nos acercamos a un parlante de donde provenía la voz pero no precia que el micrófono estuviera cerca – ¿las demás siguen contigo?

-afirmativo, solicitan el desbloqueo del proyecto PHOENIX –dijo Sisi

-Drake…donde está usted –dijo al princesa en medio de la habitación –está cerca, pensé que había salido

-y Salí Celestia, es un sistema de comunicación satelital, no requiere de cables –dijo a través del altoparlante –ya que están ahí, podrían ver en el mapa holográfico algún animal, pareciera que algo los está asustando –Sisi se acercó al mapa exclamando

-no detecto mucha presencia biológica, salvo cerca del rio a dos cliks al sur de su posición, le terreno es llano así que puede llegar sin dificultad –Drake pareció moverse, Sisi nos mostró un punto titineante en el mapa –es Drake en movimiento al sur –un sonido repetitivo nos asustó –alerta comandante, parece que algo está interfiriendo con el sistema, solicito abortar al misión

-espera Sisi llegue al rio y solo veo a un pony -todas nos quedamos quieras in saber que hacia un pony cerca

-tal vez sea Zecura –dijo Applebloom

-podría describirla joven Drake –dijo la princesa,

-es una pony sin cuerno ni alas, anaranjada con la crin rubia, tiene un sombrero vaquero y un collar en cuello –Sisi se aproximó a una de las ventanas la cual mostro una imagen de la pony como la veía Drake –la cámara debe estarla captando ahora

-es mi hermana –dijo Applebloom, un terrible estruendo de algo cayendo es escucho seguido del grito de Drake –señor Drake ¿está bien? –al mismo tiempo la interferencia se desvaneció

-¡¿qué diablos pasa?! –otro estruendo es escucho golpeando el agua – ¡estoy bajo ataque! –podíamos escuchar como respondía con su arma

-comandante detecto varios objetivos acercándose por los lados, señor esta sitiado –la princesa retrocedió escuchando y viendo a través de la pantallas como Drake se cubría en una roca y como unas lanzas caían a los lados –comandante estoy enviando un MQ-9 Reaper con dos RQ-1 Predator de apoyo, resista cinco minutos

-criatura –grito la princesa – ¿dónde está? Puedo ayudarlo pero necesito que me dejes salir,

-la línea azul la llevara al hangar de despliegue siga los UAV, retendré el ataque solo 60 seg, si no hay cambios en la situación procederé a realizar un bombardeo sobre la zona enemiga –la princesa salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo

* * *

Los animales de la montaña se alarmaron por un repentino terremoto todos huyeron aterrados al ver como parte de la ladera montañosa se deslizaba dejando una extraña cueva, pronto dos rugidos extraños salieron de aquel hueco seguido de dos tres extrañas criaturas sin ojos seguidas por una Alicornio


	6. Chapter 6

El ultimo 6

* * *

Pro final noche había pasado para nosotras, la princesa Luna con melancolía subía el sol en el cielo, y con lagrimas solo observaba el lugar donde la princesa Celestia había sido victima de esa criatura, pero o había tiempo que perder

-¡tenemos todo! –dije con autoridad al resto delas chicas y a los guardias – ¡andando! – comenzamos a caminar al bosque

-Twilight, espera un momento –escuche decir la mismo tiempo que mi hermano llegaba presurosamente –no puedo permitir que hagas esto –dijo con determinación –no me perdonaría si te pierdo a ti también

-Shining Armor, yo tampoco quiero perderte, pero no podemos permitir que esa…cosa, quede impune por lo que hiso –dije con fuerza mientras las demás nos miraban –además Fluttershy, y Lyra están ene le bosque buscándolo y si les hace daño…

-Twilight Sparkle –dijo la princesa Luna llegando a donde nosotros con una caja –desconozco lo que pueda pasar ahora, pero tal vez esto te sirva –abrió la caja dándonos los elementos de la armonía, la gema de Fluttershy sigue brillando, significa que aun sigue viva

-gracias Princesa –dijo recogiendo los elementos y dándoselos a cada una, conservo el de Fluttershy mientras lo ponía en una bolsa –rápido, Fluttershy podría estar en peligro –dije al instante que entrabamos

-señorita Twilight –me dijo uno de los funcionarios de la S.M.E. el cual estaba asustado por estar tan adentro del bosque –la verdad esperaría que pudiera capturarlo vivo, para su estudio

-Twilight, no podemos –dijo Applejack –ese monstruo casi mata a Rainbow dash y la princesa, eso la… –no pudo terminar por que comenzó a soltar un poco de llanto, yo también quise llorar, pero no podía –Twilight, iré a buscar un lago o rio, necesito recoger algo de agua –la eje ir sabiendo que quería llorar en privado, di al orden de descansar y mientras acomodábamos nuestras tiendas, fui a buscar a Applejack, la encontré mirando su reflejo en el rio, me acerca un poco para distinguir a lo lejos y figura del ser que se acercaba a Applejack por un lado, me quede viendo cómo se detenía cubierto por un grupo de rocas y apuntaba lo que sabía que era un arma, Applejack no se daba cuenta, sin pensarlo concentre una cantidad magia en mi cuerno, a lo que pareció darse cuenta de ello de alguna forma, mas antes de que reaccionara lo lance contra él, al instante Applejack reacciono viendo como el monstruo salía volando por la fuerza del impacto, los guardias que venían con nosotros llegaron por ruido provocado aventado sus lanzas las cuales vi como esquivaba, se volteo –¡cúbranse! –Al instante el trueno salió disparado, hiriendo a uno de los guardias -¡chicas no podemos dejarlo ir!

-tiene razón Twilight –dijo Applejack,

-no creen que… Digo, mejor…no se –dijo Rarity temerosa

-no te pongas como Fluttershy –dije –si no lo detenemos, no sabemos dónde esta

-tiene razón ¡por Fluttershy! –dijo Pinkie saliendo corriendo hacia el lugar, a fuerzas los guardias podían mantenerlo cercado, sin embargo arrojo una pelota verde, que la caer al suelo exploto con gran estruendo, y expulsando una gran cantidad de humo

-¡¿chicas?! –dijo Applejack, yo apenas si podía ver a través de la espesa capa de humo, sin embargo pude notar al silueta el ser alejándose por una saliente, lo perseguí por el tramo, se volteo con fuerza sacando una cosa similar a su arma pero más pequeña –¡no lo harás! –grite a la vez que usando mi magia arrojaba una piedra a esa extremidad, y daño un grito dejo caer esa cosa, trato de recuperarla pero cuando ya estaba por levantarse lo golpee con mi cuerpo arrojándolo y escuchando como golpeaba un árbol –pagaras….por lo...que hiciste –exclame ya bastante cansada, sin embargo el ser volvió a apuntarme, escuche el estruendo pero fui empujada por alguien, cuando reaccione, mi hermano yacía sobre mi con una herida profunda en su hombro -¡hermano!

-Twilight ¿te encuentras bien mi pequeña hermanita? –dijo soportando el dolor y con su otra pesuña trataba el detener el sangrado

- Shining Armor, por favor no me dejes, hermanito –dije con lágrimas en los ojos, en ello dos guardias corrían a ayudarnos, me di la vuelta para ver como el ser caminaba cansadamente mirando al cielo, arrojo un roca plateada la cual expulso el mismo humo denso, sim embargo ene l cielo pude ver al a dos extrañas aves pasar sin embargo solo pude ver su silueta, baje la cabeza viendo a otra figura borrosa que descendía junto al ser, vi como la silueta trataba se sacarlo de ahí –¡no dejare que escapes! –grite con fuerza lanzándome hacia la silueta, a la vez vi como los guardias arrojaban sus lanzas,

-Twilight Sparkle detente –dijo la sombra, el humo se disipo y todos nosotros pudimos contemplar a la princesa Celestia de pie frente a nosotros con el ser detrás de ella, sin pensarlo si quiera yo me abalance a ella abrazándola –mi fiel alumna, me alegra mucho poder verted e nuevo –los demás se inclinaron ante ella con lágrimas de alegría

-princesa –dije con lágrimas en los ojos sin embargo mi mirada se desvió al ver al ser detrás muestro –pensamos que esa cosa la había…la había

-casi era cierto –me dijo con su sonría la cual me tranquilizo –recuerdo el extraño rayo de luz, para después encontrarme en un habitación de hospital con Fluttershy junto a mí –un quejido proveniente de ser me alerto solté a la princesa y me le puse frente

- por atentar contra la princesa, deberíamos dejarlo aquí a los lobos de madera los devorasen –con enojo en mis palabras, me di la vuelta

-¡¿Twilight que estás diciendo?! –de pronto un sonido nos llamó la atención, del cielo una cosa parecida a un insecto gigante de metal con unas aspas de molino en la cabeza bajo, todas nos pusimos en guardia frente a la princesa, la cosa detuvo en el suelo, y una puerta de abrió donde un orbe de metal apareció – ¿Sisi es usted?

-afirmativo –respondió para acercarse al ser –ligeras contusiones, agotamiento, ligeros hematomas en el área torácica, herida poco profunda en el hombro derecho, y espalda –dijo sin interesarse en nosotros, entonces otros seres como el, solo que con unas extremidades superiores como las el ser, se acercaron con lo que parecía una camilla, pero antes que siquiera lo subieran me puse junto a el – ¿Quién es usted, que quiere?

-soy un sistema…por favor ese espécimen es de suma importancia para mi misión –dijo al ver como yo ponía ligeramente mi pesuña en la punta de una de sus patas delanteras –le solicito que se retire sus heridas aunque no son graves, si resultan delicadas

-¿princesa usted conoce a esta cosa? –dijo Applejack, la princesa asintió, observando como Sisi respondía a Twilight

-Twilight por favor déjalo –me pidió la princesa Celestia con algo de impaciencia y alterada

-mis estándares me dictan neutralizar cualquier amenaza directa a los organismos a mi conferidos –me dijo sin más yo solo levanté la pesuña – lo trasladaremos para su posterior recuperación –los otros objetos voladores acomodarona Drake ala camilla, pero antes que lo levantaran hablo

-Sisi –el orbe se acero –protocolo 2, 5, 0, 4, alfa, 2, 5, 8, excalibur, Celestia –el orbe se detuvo y su luz cambio de colora un tono rojo

-orden aceptada, esperando confinación –se volteo a la princesa –esperando confirmación –nos quedamos in saber qué hacer –presentar identificación de voz

-no entiendo ¿Qué me está pidiendo disculpe?

-analizando, estándar aprobado orden confirmanda –el orbe volvió a su tono azulado haciendo subir a Drake por la nave, en ello los demás de al S.M.E llegaron admirando al máquina, sin dudarlo algunos empezaron a tomar fotos, mientras otros se acercaban a contemplar al humano –señorita Celestia, solicito que suba al helicóptero para el retorno a la base

-Sisi es posible que puedas llevar a mas ponys con nosotros–el orbe se quedó callado unos segundos, a la vez que el Humano era subido

-afirmativo, el peso conjunto de todos es estimado al de un pelotón estándar, solicita transportar el material

-solo le pido que me permita llevar a los heridos, chicas, vengan conmigo –dijo mientras ella subía al vehículo, todas subimos, las cosas voladoras acomodaron a los heridos entre ellos mi hermano, el cual sonreía como nunca – Shining Armor, aquí estoy –las cosas le quitaron la extraña pieza de metal que se le quedó alojada en el hombro

-princesa perdóneme por no poder protegerla, no soy digno de capitán de su guardia real –exclamo mi hermano sin querer ver a la princesa pero ella lo acaricio he hizo que la mirara

- Shining Armor, conozco tu valor, y sé que si hubieras podido hacer algo lo hubieras hecho –comenzó a llorar al ver a sus guardias, su cuerno comenzó a brillar y las heridas e todos los guarias comenzaron a curarse –ya, todos estarán bien –solo el humano permanecía igual

-interesante –dijo la esferá de luz –capacidad para realizar cicatrizaciones por medio energía, estaría más que interesado en poder estudiar estas habilidades –se acercó al cuerno y con un haz de luz lo ilumino de la base para subir lentamente por el –imposible determinar la fuente de la emanación, requiero diseccionar un espécimen

-disculpe, pero ¿adónde vamos? –dije con intriga, mas Applejack miro por la ventana haciéndonos notar que las tres extrañas aves blancas entraban por una caverna, la misma a donde nos dirigíamos, entramos viendo todos como una enorme puerta de metal cerraba la entrada detrás nuestro –vaya…esto es –exclame al contemplar todo el lugar, vi las tres aves tiradas ahí, me les acerque con sigilo para descubrir que no eran aves sino artefactos metálicos –Maquinas, esto es…–dije lentamente ante la mirada extrañada del resto –¡increíble! –Comencé a saltar alrededor de la princesa – ¿Qué es esto, que hace esto otro? –Corrí tomando, y tocando cada cosa mecánica es ese lugar – ¿Cómo funciona?

-Twilight, por favor, pronto lo sabremos...espero –me dijo la princesa con su habitual tono calmado –por ahora es mejor ver cómo está el humano –yo asentí mas por respeto, que por otra cosa, caminamos por puertas que se abrían por si mismas sin usar magia alguna

-yo tengo una duda –dijo un unicornio de la S.M.E – ¿cuánto tiempo han estado aquí?

-mi conteo cronológico estima nueve millones, doscientos setenta y cinco mil años, cuatro meses, nueve días, catorce horas, veintisiete minutos, con doce segundos aproximadamente –todos nos quedamos impactados, sobre todo la princesa

-sí, sí, pero ¿Dónde está Fluttershy, y Lyra? –dijo Applejack

-en este momento la señorita Lyra se localiza en le biblioteca –apenas dijo eso yo salte presurosamente

-¡¿podrías llevarnos?! –Dije con emoción, los demás unicornios también asintieron – ¡me muero por verla! –más la criatura se me acerco

-¿podría indicarme su malestar? Mis sensores no detectan que se localice en peligro de muerte por alguna causa –yo solo reí con vergüenza junto a mi hermano, para luego entrar en una habitación bastante amplia –solicita que el realice un diagnóstico más profundo en el área médica –note como tebnia una pared de vidrio casi pegada a una muro de extraña roca

-Sisi –dijo la princesa Celestia – ¡Drake es encontrara bien? –de la nada la habitación se tambaleo sentimos todo moverse, nos pegamos a la princesa creyéndolo un terremoto, sin embargo la princesa no pareció alterarse, el piso parecía como si cayera lentamente

-esto es increíble –dijo con emoción viendo los mecanismos que la hacían bajar, a traves del vidrio -¿Cómo funciona, como controlan su caída, como evitan que nos precipitemos al suelo?

-solo espera –me dijo la princesa con una sonrisa

-¿esperar que? –ante nuestros ojos la enorme extensión del complejo se mostraba ante nosotros, tan grande que podría caber Canterlot tres veces y aun sobraría espacio, estaba completamente muda, al igual que el resto –por…Equestria… – volvimos a entrar por un tunel

-¿alguna otra duda? –dijo la esfera,

-si, –dijo la Princesa Celestia – ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de excalibur?

-¿y dónde están los demás Humanos? –exclamó un unicornio de la S.M.E, de pronto la habitación se detuvo, se abrieron las puertas y ante nosotros se nos presentó una enorme biblioteca, tan grande como ponyville, salimos estáticos mirando por todos lados,

-Hermana –escuchamos un grito, en una mesa próxima estaban Fluttrshy con las niñas jugando, y a Lyra leyendo un libro bastante grueso, al instante Applejack y Rarity, ambas las abrazaron con tanta fuerza que comenzaron a ahogarse, el resto abrazamos a Fluttershy

- princesa Celestia –dijo la esfera junto a la princesa –el protocolo excalibur, establece que en caso de que el titular responsable de la instalación resultase incapacitado temporalmente para asumir su función, puede relegar el mando por el tiempo de su incapacidad –todas nos impresionamos, sin embargo Lyra parecía algo enojada a la ver la os miembros de la S.M.E

* * *

-vaya, vaya, vaya –dije al ver acercarse a los eso unicornios – ¿viene a llamarme loca otra vez? –exclame con una sonrisa, ellos simplemente bajaron la cabeza avergonzados

-señorita Lyra –dijo el mas anciano de los presentes –en nombre de la Sociedad de Magia de Equestria de solicito que acepte nuestra más humilde disculpa

-¿y piensan que con ello mi padre regresara a la vida? ¡Ustedes y su disque sociedad son lo desprestigiaron, lo tacharon de fraude y sobre todo nos llamaron loco! Bien…ya las escuche

-Lyra –dijo Twilight la cual venia hacia mi eufórica, y saltando de un lado a otro – ¿Qué estás leyendo, es interesante, habla de los humanos?

-si –dije dándole otro libro –pero deberías leer este, tiene imágenes impresionantes –al mirarlo solo leyó el titulo con emoción

-"grandes expediciones, llegando a los confines de mundo" –lo abrió como niña con juguete nuevo y con admiración y emoción lo leyó, contemplando las imágenes un una sonrisa –solo me gustaría sabe ¿dónde están los demás humanos?

-lamento informales que el comandante Drake la coloco como información clasificada –dijo Sisi que parecía mirar una pantalla y trayendo unos libros en una bandeja flotante –más puedo abrirla si la tutelar actual así lo solicita –todas nos volteamos a ver a la princesa Celestia

-también estoy intrigada –dijo ella –Sisi ¿podrías decirnos? –Sisi se acercó a la mesa centrar y una luz apareció, unas imágenes tridimensionales aparecieron, todas nos aproximamos a aquellas imágenes, a si comenzó a relatar

-el proyecto PHOENIX, fue diseñado….

* * *

**Me tomo más de lo esperado, pero aquí lo tienen, lamento la demora, deseo agradecer a todos lo que han estado leyendo este ficf, y desearles feliz navidad, sé que falta mucho, pero es probable que me ausente por el mes, eso si el mundo no se acaba, por favor les pido de antemano que me dejen sus reviews, **

**El lobo gigante o lobo terrible (Canis dirus) es una especie de cánido extinto de gran tamaño que vivió desde América del Norte hasta las Pampas del centro de la Argentina durante el Pleistoceno.**


	7. Chapter 7

El ultimo 7

**damas y Caballeros, lamento el cambio de nombre de la I.A. apenas me doi cuenta, aparte quiero disculparme con cualquier falta de ortografía que vean, de antemano gracias por entender**

* * *

-el proyecto PHOENIX, fue diseñado para la situación de guerra nuclear, desastre de proporción extintiva, amenaza de impacto por asteroide, y mega desastres, enfocado principalmente la calentamiento global, estimaba la construcción de estos refugios –al mismo tiempo se mostraban en la mesa las imágenes de la construcción, el aviso del desastre –por desgracia cuando la humanidad conoció de la situación que encaraban, perdieron completamente el control –las imágenes cambiaron por completo a los disturbios, peleas, guerras, y en general al caos –los procesos de selección para los especímenes que iban a ser almacenados, fue realizado tomando en cuenta edad, resistencia a enfermedades, oficio o carrera, y capacidad de procreación, al final todo fue por medio de un sorteo

-¿un sorteo? No le pareció algo injusto –dijo Celestia – ¿Por qué no simplemente construyeron más?

-lamentablemente los humanos reaccionan a las amenazas en lugar de prevenirlas, por tal motivo la construcción de más instalaciones como esta, resulto ser no viable –dijo Sipi a la vez que solo se quedaba viendo a la princesa Celestia – ¿alguna otra duda?

Yo si –dijo Lyra – ¿Cómo se suponían que sobrevivirían?

-la instalación se construyó para ser utilizada como almacenaje criogénico –dijo Sipi –el comandante Drake, realizo las pruebas y constató la viabilidad del programa, estaba considerado para un periodo de criogenia de 10 a 15 años posteriores al desastre, así comenzaría la recolonización de planeta

-entonces los demás humano aun no despiertan –dijo Applejack –dinos, pensaran conquistarnos cuando despierten todos

-esa afirmación resulta muy viable de no ser porque el programa de recolonización resulta irrealizable –eso dejo algo intrigadas a todas las chicas –debido a la carencia de material genético

-¿por qué? –Dijo Twilight –eso no me dice que les paso a los demás humanos –el orbe solo se dio la media vuelta dirigiéndolas a la habitación done antes Fluttershy quiso entrar, abrió la puerta,

-aunque el comandante Drake estuvo en el desarrollo del proceso de criogenia, no así lo estuvo en el proceso de instalar el material y la maquinaria creadas para dicho proyecto – todas entraron a un pasillo oscuro , más cuando la puerta de cerro bruscamente detrás de la última en entrar –lamentablemente, las cámaras que debían sustentar la vida sufrieron fallo en el sistemas vital –todas la luces se encendieron revelando ante sus ojos un enorme pasillo de capsulas, pero en lugar haber personas ahí, había polvo y restos de huesos,

-por Equestria –dijo Applejack quitándose el sombrero, toda avanzaron hasta el final del corredor donde una enorme terraza se vislumbraba, en ella había una pantalla encendida y podían verse todo el complejo – ¿qué es esa cosa?

-en el módulo se localiza toda la información referente a los individuos seleccionados –Twilight y Lyra se acercaron delante del grupo, apenas tocaron la consola, la pantalla se encendía mostrándoles imágenes de personas, Lyra toco una de las imágenes la de una niña con un osito de peluche

-Amelia Rousent, Dallas Texas, fechas de nacimiento xxxxxxxx, edad 09 años –al mismo tiempo en una de las capsulas a su espalda se escuchó un ruido comenzándose a abrir, sin embargo solo cayeron de ella unos pedazo de huesos y un osito de peluche todo polvoriento, todas se quedaron cayadas, Twilight se acercó al oso, lo tomo con su magia soltando algunas lágrimas, Celestia apenas se acercaba cuando Twilight soltó el muñeco y corrió a mas no poder hacia la salida

-¡dulzura! –grito Applejack, quiso correr opero la princesa se lo impidió

* * *

En una cama estaba Drake con algunos vendajes que cubrían gran parte de su pecho, las maquina s ahí seguían escaneándolo, sin embargo en una habitación continua separada por un espejo polarizado estaba Twilight mirando con tristeza la escena

-Twilight –dijo una voz a la vez que la puerta de abría, era Celestia –mi fiel estudiante –se acerco y la envolvió con su ala

-princesa, no merezco que me dirija la palabra –dijo la pony cabizbaja, y a punto de llorar todavía más –yo…yo…

-mi niña –respondió está abrazándola fuertemente – ¿por qué dices eso? Tu solo querías proteger a tu amiga

-princesa yo…casi mato a toda una especie –dijo viendo la ventana –los humanos, imagina lo que pasaría si lo hubiéramos dejado morir en el bosque, sentía dolor ira y enojo...princesa yo

-ven mi niña –dijo Celestia acerándola con sus alas –tu no sabías nada de esto, no puedes culparte por esto, de seguro a cualquiera le hubiera pasado, de hecho yo hubiera hecho eso mismo si hubieras sido tú la que…

-princesa, casi extingo una especie – dijo Twilight al borde de la histeria –no merezco perdón, yo iba a…lo…perdóneme princesa

-no es a ella a quien debes pedir disculpas –dijo una voz entrando, Lyra se dejó ver con la luz de las pantallas, Twilight estaba por hablar –Twilight, no era muy diferente a lo que pensaba hacer, pensaba en capturarlo y exhibirlo como una atracción –Lyra salió con tristeza seguida de la princesa Celestia, dejando a Twilight

* * *

-hola –dijo Twilight al pie de la cama de Drake, este se movió un poco para tenerla a la vista, mas Twilight retrocedió un poco temiendo que estuviera enojado y tratara de atacarla –yo…yo…

-ha, hola pequeña –dijo Drake agitadamente – ¿estabas preocupada por mí? –dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa que no pudo mantener pro el dolor que le invadió, Twilight quiso ayudarlo pero Drake solo sostuvo su pata –no te preocupes, he tenidos peores heridas –pero la pony no podía dejar de verlo así

-todo fue mi culpa, si no hubiera actuado tan…tan…tonta, de haber sabido… – se puso la pesuña en la boca en un intento por evitar decirlo

-no te preocupes, ya me repondré, no hay mal que por bien no venga –dijo Drake, mas este se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba –sipi, ¿les informaste de la situación actual?

-afirmativo –dijo Sipi indiferente, a la vez que Twilight lo buscaba, notando que la voz parecía provenir de las paredes –me solicitaron información referente a la actual posición del proyecto –Drake se levantó de la cama –comandante no es recomendable que se mueva en su actual estado –Twilight y las manos robóticas trataron de volverlo a acomodar en la cama, mas este se resistió –aunque el movimiento no cause un daño grave en sus sistemas vitales, retrasara considerablemente sus periodo de recuperación

-entonces, no tengo razón para quedarme en esta cama de hospital –se levantó y salió de la habitación, seguido por Twilight que no dejaba de insistir en que volviera a la cama

* * *

-princesa Celestia –dijo Sipi, frente a la princesa, al cual seguía viendo los libros que ya Lyra había leído con entusiasmo –le informo que el comandante Drake se ha levantado de su cama sin autorización, al igual informo que estamos listo para enviar el segundo satélite Thalos, solo espero autorización, para comenzar el conteo

-disculpe mi desconocimiento –dijo Celestia intrigada –pero ¿Qué es eso del Thalos?

-Thalos es un satélite de órbita geocéntrica, diseñado para comunicación y defensa –dijo Drake entrando en la estancia con Twilight detrás de el – cuenta con rayo tipo CIS,

-nos permite sincronizar cualquier sistemas informático con la instalación –termino de decir Sipi, las chicas quedaron sin poder decir algo

-déjenme adivinar, no lo entendieron –todos asintieron –por qué no mejor viene y lo ven –Drake camino un poco hasta llevarlas a una habitación semicircular en cuya pared central había un enorme vidrio, del otro lado todas vieron a un grupo de extrañas torres, una de las cuales era movía por unas carretas de metal hasta ponerla sobre un agujero en el techo

-eso es…

-por favor todos siéntense –todas tomaron asiento –lo que ven como una torre es un cohete el cual es capaz de viajar a 370 km/hr, y llegar a una altitud de 45 mil pies, en su interior lleva le satélite Thalos, el cohete llevara el satélite hasta la los límites con la magnetosfera, soltara el satélite y caerá pesadamente donde se desintegrara gran parte,

-eso suena interesante, me gustaría verlo –dijo Twilight, mas Celestia –no le parece increíble…princesa

-disculpe joven Drake –dijo la princesa –pero según lo que leí en algunos de sus libros, ustedes llegaron a la Luna ¿lo hicieron con estas mismas cosas? –Drake asintió –vaya, esperen a que mi hermana lo sepa –dijo dando una ligera risita, Drake solo se aceroc a Sipi

-autorizo el lanzamiento del satélite

* * *

En ponyville, Luna se apenas había bajado el sol y comenzaba a subir la luna, junto a ella estaba Pipsqueak, siempre con una sonrisa

-princesa de seguro estarán bien –dijo este pequeño a la princesa que aún mantenía una mirada melancólica –recuerde quienes son ellas –Luna se volteo viéndolo tiernamente, lo tomo con su ala y lo jalo hacia ella para abrazarlo

-sabes pequeño, me hubiera gustado aun día poder tener un hijo como tú –exclamó tristemente –ven pequeño, que de seguro tus padre han de estar preocupados…

-sí, pero estoy más preocupado por Applebloom y sus amigas –dijo el pequeño sonrojándose un poco –temo que lago le pueda pasar y no esté ahí para salvarla

-no querrás decir…salvarlas –dijo Luna con intriga, el potrillo se puso más rojo moviendo su cabeza esperando que la princesa no lo notase –dime amigo Pipsqueak, y no mientas

-yo…nunca princesa, usted es mi mejor amiga –exclamo con una sonrisa

-dime ¿acaso clientes algo por esa tal Applebloom? – Pipsqueak se sonrojo a no más poder, asintió con vergüenza, pidiendo a Celestia que hiciera que su hermana cambiara el tema, de pronto los dos vieron como de nuevo el fenómeno volvía –no puede ser…– Pipsqueak se abrazó a la pata de la princesa temblando fuertemete

-prin…cesa –dijo entre cortado con el miedo en sus ojos – ¿Qué es esa…cooosaaaa? –Luan intento alzar vuelo pero vio como el potrillo temblaba, lo miro con ternura cubriéndolo con sus alas –tengo miedo

-ya…veras que no pasara nada –dijo al ver como la enorme torre se alejaba de la tierra dejando una columna de humo tras de sí, lentamente vieron como la noche regresaba a la normalidad, pero al princesa Luna permanecía ahí observando los rastros de fuego, mas Pipsqueak la saco de su trance, y ella la llevo a su casa

No muy lejos de ahí algunos ponys más vieron el extraño fenómeno con telescopios y otros instrumentos "algo primitivos" esperando descubrir que era,

-¿alguna idea que es? –dijo Candace frente al jefe de los científicos, un unicornio azul de melena verde que usaba una bata de laboratorio –dígame

-lo sentimos princesa pero es algo que está más allá de nuestras capacidades –Candace se mantuvo en silencio mirando en horizonte con miedo

* * *

-eso fue lo más increíble que he visto –dijo Scootalo –pero no tanto como la rainplosion sónica –al instante se quedó en show corrió con rapidez a donde estaba Applejack –oye Applejack ¿Cuándo dicen los doctores que Rainbow podrá volver a volar? De seguro que le encantara competir con eso –dijo con alegría en sus ojos, mas todas las demás solo se quedaron cayada mirando al suelo –eh ¿Qué pasa? –Applejack la abrazo con fuerza –díganme que les pasa ¿Rinbow estará bien…verdad?

-pequeña –dijo Applajack –Rainbow estará bien, saldrá adelante… sus heridas fueron muy profundas,

-Twilight ¿podrías explicarme? –Dijo la princesa Celestia – ¿Qué le paso a tu amiga Rainbow dash?

-princesa, ante que usted enfrentara a Drake –dijo ella con tristeza, viendo al humano que entendía lo que pasaba –Rainbow lo intento detener y el….

-yo le dispare en las alas –dijo Drake –la vi caer, atravesando una casa

-los…doctores – dijo Applejack soltando algunas lágrimas pequeñas –los doctores dicen que se podrán salvarles las alas, pero ya nunca más podrá volar –la potrilla por in instante se detuvo frente a las demás sin decir nada –mi niña

-no…no… ¡es mentira! –Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó con enojo hacia Drake pero un aura azulada – ¡Twilight suéltame, suéltame!

-no soy yo –dijo la pony, Shining Armor la levito hasta colocarla junto a Fluttershy donde lloro –hermano…

-en parte entiendo como actuaste –dijo indiferente –una criatura extraña, en medio del pueblo, obviamente intentaríamos algo contra ti por miedo – se aproximó al Drake y el extendió la pesuña –quiero agradecerte por salva a la princesa

-no puedo culparlos por su reacción, también nosotros hubiéramos reaccionado así, si aparecieran en alguna ciudad –por un momento se le noto una mirada melancólica y triste pero rápidamente la cambio para que no la notaran, pero Celestia lo noto –me siento muy mal por eso, pero tal vez pueda ayudar, Sipi…

-requiero escanear la paciente para poder establecer un tratamiento adecuado, y en su caso el tipo de operación que requiera –dijo el orbe causando que Scootalo dejara de llora y contemplara la Sipi con esperanza

-entoces ¡andando!

-no tan rápido –dijo Rarity, es muy noche y el bosque es muy peligroso –dijo a lo que la pequeña se desilusiono, mas Drake sonrió muy emocionado

-creo que tengo al solución –dijo saliendo de la habitación, las condujo a un hangar donde contemplaron algo inimaginable para ellos, un enorme carro de metal, de color verde, imponente fue lo único que pudieron pensar –esta es una tanqueta, tiene capacidad para 18 pasajeros, 2 conductores, y un artillero, no puede servir para llegar a ponyvile –se quedó mirando a Rarity que abrazaba a su hermanita –no te preocupes, esta belleza tiene un blindaje de 2.3 pulgadas de grosor –la puerta trasera de abrió con lentitud, aun con desconfianza todos subieron menos Lyra Y Twilight se estaban peleando por sentarse junto al conductor –oigan chicas, hay espacio para las dos

-¿y cómo planeas moverlo? si es muy pesado para que tu solo lo jales –dijo Twilight con su cuadernito de notas

-quien dijo que lo jalaría –giro la llave, el motor se encendió con un ligero rugido, al instante todas adentros de pusieron nerviosos, mirando por los agujeros, temiendo por un animal, mientras sentía que el vehículo vibraba ligeramente –ronronea como un gatito –tomo un disco y lo coloco en el estéreo, dejando escuchar una canción

_Ahí está, me llama ya_

_Me va a llevar hasta mi hogar_

_Aviva la llama que me hace soñar_

_Allá donde regresare_

-wow –dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, sintiendo de donde venía la canción

-sujétense todos –dijo con fuerza mirando por una pequeña rendija a la parte posterior -¡será un viaje salvaje! –movió la palanca de velocidades y salió disparado hacia una compuerta que se abría,

-arrrrggghhh –gritaron las dos unicornios, abrazadas entre sí, arrepentidas de haberse sentado en ese lugar

* * *

_**Camino largo es, pero podre llegar**_

_**Adonde tu estés yo llegare**_

_**Correr junto al rio, seguir siempre al sol**_

_**Volando, volando, al fin llegare**_

_**No puedo olvidarte, yo quiero volver**_

_**Me muero por verte**_

_**En camino voy**_

_**Lo veo ya venir**_

_**En camino voy hacia ti**_

_**Y si surgiera una duda**_

_**Tu luz me guiara**_

_**parezco al rio, tu vida es un sauz, si**_

_**Como ave tu vuelas ,tu eres mejor**_

_**He visto mil cosas y mucho aprendí**_

_**oh, pero aquí yo siempre, siempre regresare**_


	8. Chapter 8

El ultimo 9

* * *

Toda ponyville dormía tranquilamente, solo unos guardias permanecían vigilando las inmediaciones y le biblioteca donde se alojaba Luna,

-que se supone que debemos hacer –dijo uno de los guardias pegaso –debimos ir con los demás

-recuerda que tenemos ordenes, nunca vi a la princesa Luna tan angustiada

-¿y cómo quiere que no esté angustiada? La princesa Celestia está muerta, y esa cosa tal vez también acabo con defensoras de Equestria

-piensas que considere enviarnos a todos

-es una posibilidad –los dos suspiraron cuando en la inmediaciones del bosque vieron los resplandores de luz pequeños – ¿Qué serán?

-no lo sé, pero es mejor que vaya y les hables a la princesa –al momento uno de los guardias tomo vuelo y salió hacia el poblado, el otro solo observo como las luces se hacían cada vez ms grandes, la instante noto que la cosa iba directo hacia el – ¡seas lo que seas, en nombre de la princesa Luna le ordeno que se detenga! –dijo pero la cosa no parecía escucharlo, el guardia tomo su lanza apuntándola firmemente al bosque – ¡te ordeno que te detengas! –un terrible tronido es oyó a la vez que unos árboles frente a él, cayeron partidos por las raíces, vio con horror un enorme ser verde oscuro avanzar hacia el con tremenda velocidad se elevó con rapidez y ataco con su lanza sin embargo la lanza se partió al mitad apenas lo toco

* * *

-princesa –dijo el guardia inclinándose ante la princesa de la noche –luce extrañas aparecieron en el bosque

-bien –dijo ella mientras salía de la casa –encamíname hacia esas luces –dijo el guardia se dio al media vuelta cuando vio a su compañero que venía a toda velocidad

-¡princesa viene para acá! –grito con todas sus fuerzas de un momento a otro las luces de todas las casas se prendieron de golpe ante los quejidos de los habitantes somnolientos, pero un rugido los detuvo de golpe, y al borde del pueblo un enorme carruaje apareció dando un salto con una zanja, deteniéndose a unos 15 metros de la biblioteca, lo notando que era un carruaje de metal con forma trapezoide, encima tenía un cilindro metálico con agujeros en la punta, Volvió a rugir, al hacerlo un grupo de guardias pony los rodearon, entre la princesa Luna y el carruaje de metal – ¡defenderemos a la princesa con nuestras vidas! –los unicornios lo atacaron con destellos de magia, por desgracia, los hechizos no surtían gran efecto

-Sipi, dime cuánto daño hemos recibido – dijo Drake desde el interior de la tanqueta, el orbe que permanecía un lado de la princesa dijo con un tomo calmado

-fuselaje dañado en un 0.0000124% del total – dijo Sipi –lamento informar que no es posible abrir las compuertas hasta neutralizar la amenaza ya existente –Celestia estaba por reclamar cuando un golpe aún más fuerte golpeo sacudiendo el interior – daño del 1%–Luna había atacado con un destello de magia – ¿activo el sistema de torreta?

-Sipi da una ráfaga de advertencia –contesto a un lado de Twilight que seguía tomando notas, afuera los ponys dentro de sus casa veían el espectáculo, esperando ver como la guardia heroicamente destruían al monstruo enviado por la Homs, mas en una ventana de la Biblioteca Candace, con tristeza con terrible temores que la atormentaban, de su esposo muerto en medio el bosque o prisionero de la criatura –no quiero bajas –mientras los ponys seguían con sus ataques, la torreta respondió

-oye Drake –dijo Lyra sacudiendo un poco el hombro de hombre – ¿Qué eso de torreta? – el terrible estruendo dio paso una lluvia de balas sobre las cabezas de los guardias y la princesa que por los estruendos se tiraron al suelo tapándose lo oídos, sin embargo eso no impedían que escucharan como las balas golpeaba toda la fachada, escuchado como le tronco se hacía astillas destrozándose de un lado, Candace bajo la cama podía sentir las sacudidas, que hacían esas piedras de metal, casi sentía la agonía del árbol – ¡por Equestria, eso es una torreta! –grito con fuerza, Twilight por otro lado permanecía estática viendo como su querido árbol estaba cubierto de agujeros negro, través de algunos podía ver la luz el interior

-¿Qué clase de magia fue esa? –dijo Luna levantándose, y contemplando atrás de ella, para volverla vista al ser metálico, los guardias se levantaron con dificultad colocando se de nuevo entre la cosa y la princesa, más un pequeño punto de luz roja proveniente del arma apunto ala frente de la princesa –Nadie se mueva

-princesa –dijo un guardia – váyase, lo detendremos lo más que podamos -dijo con sonada convicción – ¡primer grupo, saquen a los civiles y a las princesas, segundo grupo prepárense! –Pero Luna se puso frente al cosa mientras que por la ventana Candace bajaba junto a su tía –Princesa ¿Qué hace? Tiene que irse

-Candace, tu tiene que irte –pero al pony no lo hiso, permaneció junto a ella, todo el lugar quedo en silencio por un momento –no quiero que hagas esto, vete, regresa al imperio de cristal –mas Candace miro detrás

-tía, no importara si huimos, no sabemos cómo enfrentar eso, no dejare que hagas esto sola…les declaramos al guerra, y él ha ganado –las dos se quedaron en silencio acercándose a la tanqueta

-criatura…o magia extraña –dijo Luna con miedo –he visto suficiente para saber que mi pueblo no es capaz de enfrentarte

-princesa –dijo un guardia detrás de ella –esa cosa no podrá con todos nosotros pode...

-¡no!...no dejare que se derrame sangre, si puedo evitarlo – y ante la sorpresa de los pocos ponys que egresaban a ver, la princesa de la noche, de la princesa del amor se pusieron de rodillas – mensajero del dos cascos, el reino de Equestria ha perdido, a mi hermana, a sus guardianas, y ahora su libertad, no deseo la guerra ante algo que ni yo, la más poderosa de las hermanas reales, no puede detener –se inclinaron ante la carreta – pido que le digas a tu amo que nos rendimos, que tenga piedad de mis queridos ponys –los guardia imitaron a su princesa, y muy a su pesar tiraron sus armas, inclinándose,

-por favor, nuestros pueblos jamás han estado en guerra, tenga misericordia de nosotros –dijo Candace –una puerta se abrió lentamente, todos observaron temerosos, sin embargo lo que salió fue a –Twi…lighy –Twilight que paso de largo a Candace, Luna y los guardias entrando en la biblioteca –pero…pero

* * *

-¡mi biblioteca! –grito con gran fuerza y violencia, provocando que todos se volearan, mas al volver la vista, hay estaba en honms del lado izquierdo de la carreta y acercándose al frente de , un guardia aprovecho tomo su lanza lusto a atraversrlo con ella

-¡por Equestria! –sin embargo un aura blanca lo cubrió elevándolo por los aires, saliendo por detrás de la Tanqueta –capitán –Shining Armor lo veía, sin pensarlo siquiera Candace salió corriendo frenéticamente pasando de largo al humano, abrazando a su esposo lo cual provoco que soltara la pobre guardia que cayó de sentón

-oh Shining Armor, jamás me vuelvas a hacer esto –dijo llorado en el hombro de su corcel –no quiero perderte, jamás

-mi querida sobrina –Candace al escuchar eso levanto la cabeza contemplando a su tía Celestia que le sonreía – te sugiero que guardes tus cariños para cuando estén en casa –dijo provocando el sonrojo de los dos amantes

-¡hermana! – Este grito vino de Luna que corrió a donde estaba su hermana – ¡estas viva, cuando me contaron no o quería creer, peor estas aquí! –Dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo, a la vez que revisaba a su hermana –¿esa cosa se atrevió a hacerte algo?

-Luna, soy tu hermana mayor –dijo Celestia con una sonrisa –yo debería preguntarte esas cosas…cuando comiences a salir con chicos –Luna abrió los ojos como platos

- tía –dijo Candace uniéndose al a abrazo –tómalo en cuenta –le susurro al oído –casi mata a Shining Armor cuando se enteró que salía conmigo –tras un segundo de silencio las dos comenzaron a reírse, cuando sorpresivamente frente a Luna el orbe de luz apareció

-¡ahhh! –Grito Luna, las dos se separaron de Celestia viendo como la cosa flotaba frente a las dos –¿que…es…esa…cosa? –dijo, más la esfera solo las paso de largo,

-señorita Celestia me podría guía hasta la paciente para realizar el diagnostico – y como un rayo Scootalo apareció

-yo lo llevo –dijo subiendo en su scooter –y salió a gran velocidad con Sipi a un lado suyo

-Sipi –grito Drake – ¡no te entretengas! –En ellos Celestia se acercó junto con Luna y Candace –así que usted debe ser Luna, su hermana y Twilight me hablaron mucho de usted–dijo extendiendo su mano, pero luna dudo en corresponderle –comprendo su reacción

-Luna, tranquila, el me salvo al vida –dijo Celestia con calma casi enpujando a su hermana y sobrina –Drake…

-¡tú! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas Twilight saliendo de la biblioteca frenéticamente enfurecida, tanto que por un momento hasta Celestia estaba espantada – ¡mira lo que le hiciste a mis libros –salió en estampida hacia él, mas Lyra, Rrarity, y Applejack a duras penas lograron pararla a escasos centímetros –¡miren lo que le hiso a mis libros! –saco un libro el cual se disolvió en pequeños retazos de papel – ¡los hiso confeti!...los…hiso…confeti –se cayó pro un momento conteniendo el enojo que tenía, pero estallo – ¡voy a matarte!

-ya querida –dijo Rarity sin soltarla –la verdad te hiso un gran favor, tantos libros polvorientos… no son buenos para tu cutis

-calma terroncito, son solo libros –Applejack apena si podía con la pony en brama –no hay por qué alterarse

-solo…libros –dijo sicóticamente girando su cabeza a Applejack – ¡solo libros!...los libros son un fuente de conocimiento, nos permite saber cientos de cosas, algunos son permiten deslumbrar épocas pasadas, o soñar con el futuro

-Twilight, por favor –dijo Lyra a un paso de no poder seguir sosteniendo a la unicornio morada –piensa en los cientos de libros de las culturas humanas que tiene Drake –Twilight reacciono calmándose

-sí, así no me faltara confeti para su fiesta de bienvenida –dijo Pinkie pie saltando por todos lados –Y así hare que olvide que….huds –su cabello se alacío de pronto –lo siento

-no te preocupes Pinkie –dijo Drake, viendo que el pelo de la pony se esponjaba de nuevo –bueno, parece que mejor me voy, el ambiente esta algo intenso –dijo viendo a su alrededor como los guardias lo veían con desconfianza y los ponys temerosos solo alzaban un poco las cabezas escondiéndose apenas Drake los volteaba a ver

-¡espera, no te vallas, aun no has contestado mis preguntas! –grito Lyra corriendo y jalándolo de su ropa para que no se subiera a la tanqueta

-es verdad –siguió Applejack –que hay de Rainbow, y…como se llama….oh si, Sipi ¿no pensaras dejarlo abandonado? –de pronto se vio a Sipi saliendo de la tanqueta, dejando a las mudas –pero pensé que estabas en camino al hospital ver al Rainbow dash… ¿pero cómo?

-afirmativo, aún no he llegado a tener contacto con la paciente, pero ya estamos en la puerta del hospital – dijo atento, las chicas aun no comprendían como podía estar en dos lugares a la vez hasta que otro más salió, ahora frente a las chica había dos Sipis –señorita Celestia, me solicitan autorización para entrar a ver a la paciente

-¡alto! –Grito Luna ya emaciado conmocionada – ¡como co-regente de Equestria, exijo saber lo que está pasando! –los dos orbes se aproximaron al riostro de Luna, la cual perdió su valor y retrocedió un poco

-usted no está autorizada para el conocimiento de esta mision–los dos orbes se voltearon a Drake – comandante la pequeña Scootalo ha conseguido nuestra entrada –Drake sonrió, al igual que las demás –sugiero que acampemos en este poblado por esta noche

-bien –dijo sin más –dormiré en la tanqueta

-¡no! –dijo Lyra –usted acaba de hacer un gran bien a Equestria, al cuidar a la princesa…aunque fue usted quien la lastimo en primer lugar…lo menos es permitirle que se quede en mi casa hasta mañana –jalo a Drake al interior de la población –y así podrá decirme todo sobre u civilización

-¿Qué? –dijo Twilight mientras lo veía yéndose –¡no, esperen!

* * *

-¡enfermera Redheart! –Grito Scootalo llegando a donde estaba –Rainbow ¿Cómo está?

-lo siento mi niña –dijo Redheart –pero cuando le informamos que nunca más podría volar se puso histérica, tuvimos que sedarla – Scootalo se soltó a llorar viendo a través de la ventana junto la cuarto, hay estaba Rainbow dash conectada a algunas máquinas, so rostro aun mostraba que había llorado –ven pequeña, esta no es hora de visitas –de atrás de Scootalo Sipi apareció asustando a la pobre enfermera -¡¿Qué es eso?!

-es verdad... ¡es verdad! –grito Scootalo emocionada –enfermera, por favor déjelo entrar a ver a Rainbow dash, le la curar, y podrá volar de nuevo

-¡¿Qué, estás loca?! –Grito Redheart jalando a Scootalo hacia ella, tomo un baston y en tono amenazante se lo apunto a la esfera – ¡alejate! –Scootalo se separó de ella –niña ¿sabes qué es? Eso no entrara

-por favor –suplico la niña, pero antes que Redheart respondiera, Sipi genero un pequeño rayo de energía que la impacto derribándola con ligeros temblores en su cuerpo – ¿qué le hiciste?

-cuento un sistema de arma no letal, el di una pequeña descarga eléctrica, la cual la paralizara por unos minutos – Scootalo abrió la puerta entrando junto con Sipi, este apenas entro se situó sobre la pony azul, y con un láser al escaneo ante la mirada preocupada de la potrilla –análisis completo, musculo supracoracoideo, recuperación estimada en 23 días, daño óseo severo, posible deformación del radio y Húmero, diagnostico, incapacidad de vuelo, comfirmada

-estoces…no hay nada que hacer

-solicitado materiales para cirugía, solicitando vehículo de transporte aéreo

-lo harás, harás que pueda volverla volar –dijo contenta y saltando por todo el lugar – ¿pero cómo?

-asegurare los huesos con unas barras especiales de fibra de carbono, lo cual permitirá al hueso reestructurarse adecuadamente, posiblemente tenga que ser reemplazado el Humero con una aleación especial de acero quirúrgico, estimo que en 34 días podrá volver a volar

-¡siiiii!

* * *

-oye Lyra –dijo Twilight ya frente a la casa de su compañera -¿estas segura que a tu amiga no le importara tener a Drake como huésped,

-para mi hay problema –dijo Drake – puedo dormir en la tanqueta, no es el peor lugar donde he dormido

-para nada –Lyra entro a su casa –oye Bom bom –pasaron unos minutos antes de que…

-¡oh no, ni loca! –Lyra volvió a salir dela casa, con suma tristeza, y una pony de pelaje color crema pálido y una crin azul marino con una línea rosa apenas se asomaba con una sartén en su pesuña

-lo siento Drake –dijo cabizbaja –esta algo alterada por lo de hace unos días

-¡siii! –grito Twilight saltando victoriosa, más se detuvo apenada –digo, cuanto lo siento pero parece que Drake se quedara conmigo esta noche

-yo pienso que no –dijo una voz desde atrás de la dos, era l princesa Celestia –me temo que como es muy noche para poder regresar a Canterlot, me quedare a dormir en tu casa, junto con Luna, Cancdace y Shining Armor, y honestamente no creo que haya espacio para todos

-bueno a dormir en la tanqueta


	9. Chapter 9

El ultimo 9

* * *

La biblioteca de ponyville se hallaba en calma, y adentro la princesa Celestia dormía junto a Twilight, y Candace dormía en al sofá abrazada a su esposo, solo Luna permanecía despierta caminado alrededor de la tanqueta,

-no deseo imaginar la inteligencia con la que te crearon –dijo tocando cada parte del titán de acero –nunca había visto metal como este,

-hermana –dijo una voz detrás de ella, se volteo viendo a su hermana mirándola con ternura, Luna el abrazo –entiendo tu preocupación, pero también debemos entender las razones que lo han conducido con nosotros….ven es mejor que también duermas un poco –Luna aún renuente camino con ella al interior de biblioteca

* * *

-Celestia se levantó del suelo ya que Luna Y Twilight mientras dormían la tiraron de la cama,

-ya es hora que levante el sol –se colocó en el pequeño balcón y con su magia levanto al astro rey, este apenas se alzó golpeo de golpe a las dos ponys que dormían plácidamente abrazadas –buenos días dormilonas

-buenos días princesa –dijo Twilight sin darse cuenta de nada,

-buenos días hermana –más de pronto se dio cuenta en la posición que estaban y tanto ella como Twilight se separaron abruptamente –y ese… ¿Cómo se llamaba? A si…humano ¿ya despertó? –de pronto Twilight salió disparada saliendo por la puerta, bajo con velocidad las escaleras despertando a su hermano y a Candace, los cuales se cayeron abrazados del sofá – ¿Twilight que haces? –pero Twilight entro en la cocina apresuradamente

-Twilight, si tiene hambre, deja me hacerte el desayuno

-no es para nosotros Spike –contesto dejando a Spike sin entender –es para Drake, como agradecimiento por todo,

-en…serio –dijo Celestia conociendo a si estudiante –no será por otra razón, tal vez la posibilidad de conocer sobre su especie –Twilight solo se detuvo un momento antes de salir con una bandeja de sándwiches y un vaso de jugo de naranja, camino lentamente a la puerta, pero en ellos se le cayeron unos papeles escondidos debajo de la bandeja –Twilight se te cayeron tus rollos para anotar – se volteo recogiéndolos con vergüenza –nunca cambias, pero tiene razón es mejor conocer mejor a la especie humana

-y dime tía –dijo Candace levantada –no nos has contado lo que paso mientras estaban con el –afuera Twilight se dio cuenta que la tanqueta estaba en u claro algo alejado, admirando la tanqueta a la distancia, imaginando los usos que podrían darle a esa magia que los hombres algunas vez dominaban, más la dar la vuelta

-Hola Twilight –dijo Lyra con una bandeja igual, solo que esta contenía un plato de sopa, galletas, y dos vasos, uno de leche y el otro de jugo de zanahorias, también noto los papeles que sobresalían de una alforja que llevaba

-Lyra, veo que también pensaste en hacerle el desayuno –dijo algo territorial –muy amable de tu parte – Twilight no se dio cuenta que las hoja y la pluma se salieron poco dejándose ver para Lyra –bueno, estoy segura que ha de tener Hambre

-si, por ello le hice un rico desayuno –exclamo algo frustrada –y veo que tu también tuviste la misma idea

-sí, eso parece –sin pensaron un segundo, las dos salieron en carrera hacia la Tanqueta – ¡Lyra no me ganaras, yo seré quien desentrañe los secretos de la magia de los humanos! –grito mientras corría

-¡solo si me ganas! –Contesto agarrando carrera –yo Lyra seré quien revele al mundo el misterio de los hombres –las dos por fin llegaron agotadas a donde estaba la tanqueta más fue su decepción cuando vieron Drake comiendo unos cupcakes y Muffins, a su lado estaban Pinkie pie y Derpy platicando amenamente con el

-¡Twilight, Lyra, vengan, se están perdiendo los dulces! –grito Pinkie pie, sin embargo a la distancia el Helicóptero yacía estacionado con algunos robots a su alrededor – debieron ver, cuando venía hacia acá con mis cupcake más ricos, vi el molino flotante venir con rapidez. Así que me dije…pinkie tienes que llegar…y así lo hice,

-cuando choque con esta cosa, debieron ver el susto que tuve –dijo Derpy –y cuando eso aterrizo en el suelo, vi a Scootalo corriendo hacia ella con una extraña pelota que flotaba,

-me la encontré y decidí presentarle a Drake como su primera amiga de ponyville, claro aparte de nosotras, de hecho ya tengo una gran idea para tu fiesta de bienvenida

-gracias Pinkie –dijo Drake acabando un bocado de cupcake, se acercó un poco a Twilight –dime algo ¿es siempre así? – twiligh, Lyra y Derpy asintieron –que miedo

-Tengo una pregunta Drake –dijo Lyra – ¿Cuándo ayudara a Rainbow a volar?

-no te preocupes Lyra –contesto Drake –Sipi se está encargando de eso ahora y como te decía Derpy, así es como nacieron las primera civilizaciones humanas –al instante Twilight y Lyra tiraron las charolas y sacaron sus pergaminos y plumas –por hoy es todo lo que diré, nos vemos –las dos estaban decepcionadas –chicas por cierto ¿les gustaría ayudarme a darle mantenimiento a la tanqueta? no quiero que se estropee cuando regrese a…casa –y antes que pudiera decir algo más las dos ya estaban con pluma en casco listas a tomar notas

* * *

En el hospital había todo un tumulto, ya que en la sala de operaciones estaba ocupadas por las extrañas criaturas metálicas que vinieron con Scootalo, esta se quedó sentada mientras Sipi con las demás maquinas operaban a Rainbow dash

-no puedo creer que permitieras que entraran –dijo un doctor a Redheart que solo temblaba –y no sabemos que hacen ahí dentro ¿Qué tal si están experimentando con ella –el doctor quiso entrar más una de las maquinas salió, Redheart reconoció la que la había atacado anoche

-señorita Scootalo –dijo Sipi ante la pony que se levantó impaciente y ansiosa –aún no hemos terminado la cirugía, solo requiero terminar la últimas suturas y ver que hueso se fusione bien con el implante que colocamos

-¿puedo pasar a verla?

-no, por el momento no es posible, pero le informare de su estado se salud y evolución de la paciente –detrás del grupo de doctores una pony se detuvo curiosa

-disculpen ¿Qué hacen? –dijo con una dulce voz, más los doctores sin voltearse siquiera la apartaron para ver mejor, sin embargo se quedaron mudos cuando vieron que era la propia princesa Celestia la que pasaba a un lado de ellos –buenos días Sipi –dijo esta naturalmente – ¿Qué pasa, no sabes que contestar?

-lo lamento señorita Celestia, no fui programado con esos parámetros –se volteo viendo la camilla saliendo de la sala con lo que eran partes del tejido y hueso de Rainbow dash –considero viable almacenar estas muestras para su posterior estudio,

-¿y Rainbow volverá volar?

-si se apega al periodo de recuperación, y si su cuerpo no rechaza las prótesis, hay un 99% de recuperación total sin molestias secundarias – Scootalo salto de su silla con emoción –alguna otra pregunta

-si –dijo Luna apareciendo a un lado de su hermana – ¿que eres tú, y como sabemos que no son una amenaza para Equestria? –Sipi solo se le quedó viendo, pero no dijo nada y solo se limitó a responder

-no está autorizada para recibir información crucial de proyecto Phoenix – Luna indignada, indicaba lo que Celestia más temía, intento acercarse a su hermana sin embargo antes de poder intervenir

-¡¿cómo se atreve a insultar a una de las hermanas reales de Equestria?! –Grito usando su voz real, los doctores, Scootalo, e incluso Celestia se tuvieron que tapar los oídos – ¡sabrá lo que le acontecerá cuando …–se detuvo abruptamente, cayendo en el pasillo convulsionándose levemente, Celestia se le acercó viendo como Luna solo respiraba sin poder moverse

-¡¿Qué le hiso?! –exclamo histérica

-mi protocolo indica responder cualquier agresión –dijo sin expresar emoción alguna – considere esa reacción como agresiva, y respondí con una descarga paralizante –Celestia solo se le quedo viendo mientras Luna lentamente se reincorporaba –señorita Celestia informo que la operación ha terminado, la paciente está lista para ser llevada al área de recuperación –al mismo tiempo la puerta e volvía a abrir y Rainbow era sacada sobre una amilla acompañada por un contingente de robot que flotaban a su alrededor –el comandante Drake solicito la presencia de todos al finalizar con esta situación, recomiendo infórmale y asistir lo más pronto posible

-Luna ¿estás bien? –Dijo Celestia al ver que su hermana ya se había reincorporado, solo que temblaba de las piernas, en respuesta solo la miro irónica –lo siento, pregunta estándar

-esa cosa me ataco –dijo indignada – ¿Por qué no haces algo, Y tú por que me atacaste? –pero Sipi no le contesto solo miro a Celestia, se dio la media vuelta – ¡tú, respóndeme!

-lo lamento pero no estoy autorizado para responderle

-Luna espera –dijo Celestia viendo lo que pasaba –Sipi podrías aaaa…auto…rizarla –el orbe se quedó quieto – ¿Sipi? –su luz cambio aun tomo rojo como la vez pasada

- indicación de clave para aportar la autorización…no hay clave, pasando a modo espera,

-mejor vamos con Darke –dijo sin más, abrazo a Luna –no te preocupes Hermana, cuando los conozcas veras que tus temores son infundados

* * *

-pro fin nos dirás como haces para que esto se mueva –dijo Twilight mientras veía adentro del auto, mas Drake solo movió una llave en la base del tablero y el motor sonó asustando a los curiosos –increíble ¿pero qué es?

-Es un motor de combustión interna –dijo Drake abriendo el capo y mostrándoles a las dos la inmensa bestia de motor que tenía –y parece que ronronea como un gatito ¿tú qué opinas Sipi? –las dos vieron como el orbe se desplaza hasta quedar junto a las chicas

-el motor esta en excelentes condiciones, no requiere un mantenimiento mayor, el tanque de combustible ha sido llenado sin incidentes

-eso es perfecto –dijo calmado –por cierto ¿Cómo salió la operación de la Pegaso?

-la operación ha sido sin incidentes, los tejidos que extrajimos en este momento están en una capsula criogénica listos a se transportados a la base, considerando una amenaza utilice mi armamento no letal para neutralizar temporalmente a la acompañante de la señorita Celestia, también le informó que la señorita Celestia y su acompañante viene hacia acá

-bueno –dijo ya calmado y levantándose –Sipi diles que iré a la biblioteca, ahí las veré…no me gusta tanta atención –dijo al ver que ya una enorme multitud de ponys estada rodeándolos, los guardias hacia un cerco entre ellos y la tanqueta –nunca pensé que hubiera tantos ponys en un pueblo tan pequeño como este

-¿pequeño? Exclamo Pinkie pie con asombro – pero si Ponyville es uno de los pueblos más grandes que hay en toda Equestria

-la verdad –contesto Drake –para los estándares humanos este es un pueblo bastante pequeño

-y dime humano –dijo Lyra con incredulidad –mira la ciudad que se sitúa sobre la montaña ¿eran así tus grandes urbes? –Drake negó con la cabeza, se encamino al interior del vehículo y saco una extraña tabla negra y gruesa

-comandante ya les informe y están en camino –dijo Sipi, al instante cerro la tanqueta y camino hacia el interior del pueblo, los ponys al verlo acercare a ellos se apartaron con temor –le informo que la princesa Celestia intento activar el protocolo Excalibur, mas no me proporciono la clave, por tal motivo deje la activación en espera

-eso no importa – atravesó el poblado hasta llegar al frente de la biblioteca –ya veremos que hacer, esto es algo que les ayudara a entender un poco a mi raza –dijo sin más entrando en la biblioteca donde las tres princesas ya los esperaban

-Candace ¿y mi hermano?

-fue a Canterlot, a informar que mi tía Celestia está bien –exclamó con alegría, mas e detuvo al ver que Drake abría la tabla, mostrando un teclado y una especie de ventana

-joven Drake –dijo Celestia –hace poco tiempo….

-lo sé, sipi me informo de lo ocurrido –contesto Drake, se volteo a Luna –en serio me disculpo –luna solo refunfuño –pero en seguida lo arreglo

-sí, y espero que pueda decirle que mi hermana es de confianza – Drake solo se giró para estar al frente de Drake

-princesa Luna –exclamo sin moverse –cuando le pida confirmación solo dígale su nombre

- protocolo 2, 5, 0, 4, alfa, 2, 5, 8, excalibur, Luna – el orbe se detuvo y su luz cambio de color a un tono rojo

-orden aceptada, esperando confinación –se volteo a la princesa –esperando confirmación –ella se quedó sin saber qué hacer –presentar identificación de voz

-soy la princesa Luna, co-regen…. – no pudo terminar cuando Sipi la miro con atención, ella retrocedió un copo asustada lo que le causo risa a su hermana –Celestia ¿es normal la actitud de esta criatura? –al siguiente instante se presentó con claro respeto, en ello Drake coloco la tabla en la mesa abriéndola

-Drake ¿Qué es esa piedra? –dijo Twilight que la abrirla mostraba un techado y una ventana –vaya que increíble pero ¿qué hace? –Rarity se le acerco atenta

-se parece a las cosas que tenias

-así es –contesto Drake –esto es un artefacto, q2ue llamamos laptop, contiene mucha información, considere que sería útil para mostrar algunos aspectos de mi especie, -Pinkie se impresiono cuando se encendió, Lyra y Twilight no dejaban de tomar notas

-aquí dice…películas –exclamo Pinkie con emoción –tienes películas en tu caja mágica ¿podríamos verlas? Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor

-está bien –peor solo si la princesa Celestia autoriza –ella asintió también emocionada –solo les informo que la gran mayoría de estas son de acción, así que no me hago responsable por lo que pueda pasar – se giró a pinkie abriendo el archivo y mostrándole los títulos de las películas, ella instintivamente empezó a ver los títulos

-¡ya se! Exclamo apuntando a una en particular – ¿podemos ver esta? …los….indes….iindestruc…tibles…

-ah, los indestructibles dos –dijo Drake –es una de mis favoritas, pero les aviso que tiene escenas fuertes

-primero deja que Drake prepare todo –dijo Twilight, pero mientras eso pasaba

* * *

-señorita Celestia y Luna requiero hablar con las dos en privado –exclamo y sin que nadie se diera cuenta entraron en una habitación secundaria que al instante dos guardias reales resguardaron – señorita Luna, me permito infórmale primero los pormenores del proyecto PHOENIX –relato todo lo mas resumido posible, Luna soltó algunas lágrimas al saber la situación de Drake

-Sipi ahora podrías decimo lo que pasa –exclamo Celestia

-señorita Celestia y Luna, considero de alta prioridad para el cumplimiento de mi misión, temo mucho por el bienestar del joven Drake,

-pero ¿por qué? –Dijo Luna –¿acaso alguien o lago lo amenaza, si es así ¿por qué no lo detienes?

-lamentablemente mi protocolo no me permite reaccionar estas situación por ello considero informárselos para que puedan hacer algo

-dinos que pasa y te ayudaremos

-temo que el comandante Drake ha entrado en una fase peligrosa, causada por el hecho de ser el último, la raza humana es una especie arraigada una intricada red social –las dos no entendieron nada de eso – al perder esta, entran en un estado de depresión, por tal caso he considerado que posiblemente el comandante Drake posea una ligera propensión a provocar un acto de auto exterminio –pro fin entendieron, y cabizbajas miraron a la puerta -mi protocolo me impide reaccionar para prevenir esta situación,

-No te preocupes Sipi –dijo Celestia sonriendo –yo tengo una gran idea para evitar eso, pero necesito que Drake se quede en ponyville

-y yo requiero para tal efecto que una de ustedes este en este poblado –las dos se miraron sabiendo que hacer

* * *

**Por fin termine este capítulo, y por ello esta es su oportunidad, ¿Qué películas les mostrarían? Solo tomare otras dos opciones aparte de la que ya exprese, por favor déjenme sus sugerencias, y sus revienw y feliz día de san valentin,**


	10. Chapter 10

El ultimo 10

* * *

-que les perece si, en la tarde les muestro las películas, pero con la condición que la de los indestructibles sea la última que les muestre

-pero porque –exclamo Rarity

-porque es algo fuerte –contesto viendo que las princesas salían de la cámara con Sipi –señorita Celestia, me alegra que por fin este con sus amigas,

-a mí también, sin embargo me gustaría que se quedara en ponyville, almenos por unos días –exclamo, al mismo tiempo los ojos de Twilight se iluminaron –en lo que Rainbow se recupera, no quisiera que algo malo pasara y Sipi no estuviera para remediarlo, por ello espero que Twilight Sparkle le permita quedarse en su humilde hogar

-princesa Celestia –dijo Twilight emocionada –es en serio, ¡pero claro que puedes quedarte! Así podemos hablar de tu mundo y….y…

-Twilight Sparkle –exclamo Luna –el joven Drake debe estar muy agotado y por ello considero que lo dejemos descansar de las claras preguntas que no solo tu tienes –apunto con su pesuña a la ventana donde un número de ponys trataban de mirar al interior del recinto, estos al ver que la princesa Luna los miraba se apartaron de la ventana

-por tal motivo, les pediré a los habitantes de ponyville que lo traten con respeto –la princesa Celestia exclamo con una sonrisa mirando a su hermana y a Sipi

-y para cerciorarnos que es cumplirá, yo he decidido permanecer en este poblado –las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas mientras Drake no sabía a donde mirar –así que espero que usted me permita alojarme en su humilde residencia

-le agradezco mucho esto –dijo Drake –pero no es necesario

-pero claro que no –dijo Rarity sosteniéndole un brazo –usted no puede reusar una petición de la princesa, además me guastaría hacerle un traje, eso levantaría mi negocio

-¡además también tiene que quedarte para la gran superdupe fiesta que estoy planeando para ti, y ahora para la princesa Luna esta noche, habrá pastel, globos, serpentinas….espera ¿había globos y pastel en tu mundo? Porque ¿Qué sería una fiesta sin ellos, ustedes hacían fiestas?! –Celestia salió de la biblioteca acompañada por Drake, los guardias, y las chicas, menos Twilight y Lyra a las que Luna jalo hacia ella

- twilight Y Lyra, por favor no le preguntes sobre su mundo – las dos se quedaron intrigadas y consternadas

-pero princesa, esta es una oportunidad única–exclamo Lyra –la oportunidad de redescubrir una especie que se creía un mito –Twilight estaba por protestar cuando vieron el rostro triste de la princesa

-Cuando me convertí en Nightmare Moon, creí que conocía, la indiferencia, la ira, y la impotencia de saber que estaba sola en las noches –soltó una pequeña lagrima y se quedó mirando desde el portal de la entrada a Drake que sonreía –ahora me dio cuenta que nada de lo que vivir se puede comparar al hecho que vive él ahora, por ello les pido que no pregunten nada, lo que menos deseo es recordarle lo que es ahora

-Lo siento princesa – dijo Lyra cabizbaja, al mismo tiempo Celestia y las demás se les acercaban –ya terminaron –Celestia asintió, notando como Drake hablaba con los dos Sipis que flotaban a su alrededor, para después acercarse al grupo

-joven Drake, regresare más tarde para contemplar esas películas, por ahora me retiro, Luna cuídate, y si te encuentras con Big Mac –le sostuvo los hombros con ternura –no temas –luna se sonrojo –yo estaré contigo…Sipi, le enviare algunos pergaminos a través de Spike

-de eso queria hablar con usted princesa –exclamo Drake extendiendo un Sipi que comenzó a flotar alrededor de la princesa –lléveselo, así podrá está en contacto conmigo y con Sipi sin problemas

-pero él tiene que quedarse –dijo Applejack –por si algo para con Rainbow –más el otro Sipi se colocó frente de las chicas –pero ¿Cuántos son?

-Sipi usa estos monitores como una extensión –tomo el monitor, y frente a los demás abrió una parte, la chicas retrocedieron esperando ve algo como sangre salir de él, mas vieron cables y placas que brillaban – para ponerlo más simple, estos dos son el mismo Sipi, su núcleo de sistema está en la base, estos son solo medios para interactuar con nosotros

-wow –dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

-así que no hay problema si se queda con este – Celestia acaricio el orbe el cual solo la miro –gracias al sistema de satélite que estamos instalando, por cierto Sipi ¿Cuándo despegara el tercer cohete?

-en aproximadamente ocho horas

-¡una…dos…tres…entonces lo veremos a las diez! –Dijo Pinkie pie – ¡sí, lo veremos despegar hasta el cielo¡

-de que hablan –dijo Candace, Twilight en ello le susurro la oído – ¡¿Qué?! Así que usted es responsable de las extrañas cosas que salen del bosque Everfree –el asintió dejando a Candace y Luna, con la boca abierta –pero…esa cosa…. ¿pero cómo?

-Eso no lo explicara más adelante –dijo Celestia subiendo a su carruaje junto con Candace –entonces a las diez lo podre ver desde mi balcón –la carrosa despego con rapidez por el cielo azul,

-bien Drake –Fluttershy –venga, le mostrare todos los alrededores, empezaremos por el mercado, y después por la granja de Applejack –Mas Drake le pidió que lo soltara – ¿pasa algo, hice algo malo?

-no –exclamo –solo quiero ver a tu amiga Pegaso, de seguro ya debe estar lista para salir

-pero si apenas la operaron ayer –dijo Applejack – ¿todavía debe estar en recuperación?

-ya chicas, si él dice que Rainbow dash ya podría salir –dijo Pinkie Pie con emoción –entonces tenemos que ir con ella, no podemos dejarla sola en la puerta del hospital –Luna apartada las miro con una sonrisa, pero Twilight la empujó al interior del grupo – ¿usted qué opina princesa?

-supongo que tiene razón –constato ella –no pueden dejar que su amiga se quede sola –así que todas incluida ella se encaminaron hacia el hospital, en cuanto llegaron vieron a la enfermera Redheart hablando con Scootalo la cual saltaba de alegría –buenas tardes enfermera –la susodicha se inclino

-¡vinieron, vinieron! –Grito con fuerza la pequeña pony –¡si, iba a decirles que Rainbow podrá salir hoy del hospital – Redheart asintió ms se asustó cuando vio a Drake, retrocedió un poco, pero se sorprendió cuando Scootalo corrió a abrazarlo en la pierna –¡gracias, gracias! Drake quedo algo avergonzado

-por nada niña –entraron por la puerta principal espantando a los presentes, pero la verlo junto a la princesa se calmaron, lentamente entraron a la habitación de Rainbow donde la Pegaso arcoíris dormía, mas Scootalo le alto encima emocionada despertándola de golpe

-Scootalo, hola mi pequeña –dijo ella cabizbaja, la abrazo mientras lloraba –perdóname, perdóname por no poderte enseñar a volar –las lágrimas comenzaron a cubrir a la pequeña que también tenía ganas de llorar, por desgracia

-esa presuposición carece de fundamento, los procedimientos que realice en usted a fin de restaurar su capacidad de vuelo fueron un 100% eficaces –dijo Sipi entrando en la conversación, Rainbow lo miro asombrada –pero requiere un periodo para que su organismo se adapte, Solo requiere una ligera recuperación y ejercicios –sin pensarlo salto de la cama sosteniendo su almohada a modo de escudo

-calma Rainbow –dijo Scootalo sonriendo –Rainbow te presento a Sipi, –dijo apuntándole a orbe de metal –Sipi ella es Rainbow Dash, la más veloz Pegaso de toda equestria

-en…enca…encantada –dijo entrecortada extendiéndole la pesuña, mas Sipi solo miro esto –Oh, lo siento, no me fije que no tenías manos –miro como las demás entraba al cuarto –chicas ¿quién decirme que es esta cosa? –todas sonrieron y Pinkie pie fue a abrazarla con entusiasmo –pinkie…pie…me asfixias

-lo siento –exclamo – ¡entonces podrás salir de una vez a pasear por que hay un amigo nuevo en el pueblo…No, espera, dos amigos nuevos! –Grito con euforia, mientras la princesa Luna la veía con alegría –¡también será una fiesta para la princesa Luna, así tendrá muchos amigos...oh , estoy tan emocionada!

-gracias Pinkie –contesto ya más calmada – Scootalo, tú lo dijiste bien, esa coas me ayudo para que pudiera volar –todas asintieron viendo como Rainbow saltaba de emoción – ¡¿entonces poder volver a surcar los cielos? Siiiiiiii! –Tomo a Sipi con los cascos – ¡gracias, gracias, gracias! –Después lo soltó mirando a las demás con intriga –por cierto ¿Qué paso con el monstruo, lo atraparon? –todas miraron en diferentes direcciones

-creo que te refieres a mí –dijo Drake entrando en el cuarto –hola

-¡tú! –Grito lanzándose a él, pero Applejack Rarity y Scootalo la detuvieron – ¡¿Qué hacen? Suéltenme, no ven que es peligroso! –Sipi ya estaba listo junto a la princesa Luna, preparando su arma paralizadora

-Rainbow dejamos explicarte –dijo Twilight, la Pegaso se calmó mirando con desconfianza a Drake –él es nuestro amigo ahora

-ellas tiene razón –dijo Luna, una vez calmadas las cosas y de que Rainbow saltara de felicidad por saber que volvería a volar, se reunieron ya a un lado de la biblioteca donde ya se había instalado una pantalla de cine con un proyector que Sipi trajo y acomodo todo con un generador de energía, lo cual atrajo la atención de todos la ver cómo funcionaba –Así que esta cosa funciona con el sol

-increíble, como las plantas – exclamo Lyra dibujándola – carretas que se mueven por sí mismas, y maquinas que hacen rayos con el sol, y esas cosas que vuelan –ya no podía más, quería gritar con toda sus fuerzas

-así es, los paneles que tiene captan los rayos solares y los transforman en energía eléctrica que usamos para encender estas máquinas –dijo Darke mientras le mostraba uno de los paneles solares –bien –camino a la pantalla colocándose al frente –damas y caballeros, las princesas me han pedido que les muestre algunas películas de mi mundo, por desgracia deje escoger a Pinkie pie las que estaban en mi laptop –en ello al princesa Celestia llego con toda la comitiva de ponys de la S.M.E que intrigados ya llevaban sus cuadernos de notas –más tarde el ultimo satélite despegara y espero que los asombre…como a Lyra –la pony ya no cabía de lo emocionada que estaba, a su lado Bom bom la veía asustada por el humano, al frente ya todos los niños estaba reunidos al frente esperando ansiosos, mientras las princesas hablaban –antes que nada, les digo que estas películas son algo fuertes…por ello la primera está basada en hechos de la antigüedad de mi raza…con algo de fantasía…¡Sipi comienza! –la película comenzó entusiasmando a todos

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo vendrán la ronda de película, la verdad no soy muy bueno describiéndolas, por ello este capítulo resulta tan corto, así que aún tiene tiempo para enviar sugerencias, les agradezco a todos los que está leyendo esta historia...en cuanto a fun night: deja a la pobre Luna en paz, sinceramente te lo ****agradecería**


	11. Chapter 11

**Perdonen por el retraso, espero que continúen con ella, pero lo actualizare no muy frecuente ya que tengo otras historias, y algunas van para largo**

* * *

-la primera película que veremos, es una de mis favoritas, está basada en una novela, pero los hechos generales son reales, les solicito a los padre que tengan discreción, muchas de las escenas tal vez sean algo fuertes para ustedes

-disculpe –dijo Luan sentada junto a su hermana y las demás – ¿a qué se refiere con fuertes para nosotros?

-ya lo sabrá…ya lo sabrá –dijo Drake frente al público a la vez que la película comenzaba –con ustedes los miserables –y así comenzó la función…..al finalizar la película se levantó y colocándose al frente del escenario –y bien ¿qué les pareció? –algunos aplaudieron, otros se le quedaron viendo, y los últimos tomaban notas,

-tengo una pregunta –levanto la pesuña Candace – ¿en verdad eso de desear matar a su rey paso? –Drake asintió –pero ¿Por qué? la responsabilidad de un gobernante es velar por su pueblo

-así es, pero por desgracia, los reyes absolutistas solo llegan a pensar para ellos mismos, y se olvidan de los demás – Prosiguió después con Caballo de Guerra, la tercera fue los vengadores, y finalmente con los indestructibles 1 y 2,

-vaya…no pensé que…– dijo Celestia después de maratón de películas –y así era tu mundo…tan lleno de violencia –Drake asintió, Luna y los demás ponys estaban aterrados, muchos incluso parecían mareados, otros más aterrados veían con miedo a Drake

-debió ser muy triste vivir de esa forma, siento pena por ti Drake –dijo Luna, al instante Pinkie pie con su pelo lacio lo rodeo con sus pesuñas y abrazándolo lloro

-no te preocupes, Pinkie pie hará que te olvides de esas cosas tan feas, y puedas sonreír con lo maravilloso de vivir –se limpió las lágrimas esponjándose su crin –yo me encargare –al instante salió volando, dejando desconcertado a Drake, más las demás solo lo miraron

-Drake –dijo Celestia –espero no ser irrespetuosa con usted, pero me gustaría saber ¿en verdad su raza se mataba entre sí? –para desgracia de la princesa Drake asintió, Luna por otro lado miro atentamente a Drake que con esa mención bajo la cabeza triste

-lamento decirles que sí, las personas buscaban razones para matarse entre ellos, de hecho antes de que todo lo del fin del mundo, mi nación estaba en guerra –todas quedaron en silencio mientras algunos potrillo que recuperados de la películas que vieron se sentaron frente a el – pero no me gustaría mortificarlas con cosas como esas

-comandante Drake –dijo Sipi levitando al frente de grupo –le informó que el tercer satélite está listo para despegar, solicito la confirmación –apenas escucharon eso miembros de S.M.E y Lyra sacaron sus telescopios, apuntando la bosque everfeed, Drake dio autorización y no tardo mucho para que la columna de humo blanco saliera por en medio del bosque –el despegue se realizó sin dificultad alguna

-bien Sipi –respondió sin problema alguno, más al ver las miradas de intriga y miedo de los ponys –no se preocupen, esto ya no pasara

-la primera fase del proyecto original está en marcha –Exclamo Sipi frente a Drake y las mane six –la segunda fase se realizará en aproximadamente 72 horas – con ello los presentes lentamente se fueron dispersando de la plaza, algunos con algo de temor al pasar junto al humano

-entonces este es el adiós – Celestia subió al carruaje acompañada por Candace, Shining Armor y Sipi –espero que acepte mi invitación para visitar Canterlot

-le agradezco majestad, pero creo que por el momento me quedare aquí –respondió de pie, el carruaje se elevó por los cielos, para finalmente perderse en el horizonte, mientras miraba aquella despedida, las chicas se entretenían en otra cosa

-chicas, no es educado si dejamos que Drake duerma de nuevo en, en, en esa cosa –dijo Rarity negando – Twilight, por lo que entiendo Luan se quedara contigo, así que dudo que tengas lugar para nuestro invitado

-si quieres lo puedo dejar dormir en mi casa –se ofreció gentilmente Applejack

-no creo prudente eso joven pony –una vos detrás de las chicas les llamo la atención a la vez que Luna entraba en la conversación –según lo que nos pidió Sipi, no es prudente dejarlo solo esta noche, por ello considero que debe dormir esta noche en la biblioteca con todas nosotras

-¡si, una pijama da, tendremos juegos y nos quedaremos despiertas hasta tarde, si! –Pinkie pie salto desde quien sabe dónde asustando a todas incluida la princesa –y mañana le haremos una gran fiesta de bienvenida

- a mí me parece buena idea –Lyra entro improvisadamente – asi podremos escuchar las historias de su mundo y su cultura –al instante las chicas bajaron la cabeza, y a Twilight le brillaron los ojos

-¡¿Por qué no pensé eso antes?! –sin pensarlo salió corriendo donde Drake miraba el firmamento, mas Luan con su magia la devolvió al grupo – ¿pero?

-señorita, le recuerdo que nosotras les pedimos que no lo molestáramos esas cosas –la pony bajo la cabeza avergonzada –pero nunca dijimos que no podíamos peguntarle a Sipi, si, también estoy interesada en su cultura

-¡sí! –Twilight salió corriendo hacia el orbe, cambio una palabras con él, y ambos avanzaron hacia l biblioteca, Lyra sin pensarlo fue tras ellos

-ahora con su permiso tengo que hacer algo, las veré en la biblioteca –con ello Luna se dio la vuelta, alzando vuelo, las demás solo caminaron hacia la biblioteca resignadas a que escucharían a Twilight y Lyra escribir toda la noche

* * *

En una colina cercana a Sweet Apple Acres, un pony terrestre rojo observaba la luna fascinado con su brillo, ese era Big Macintosh suspirando por un deseo imposible

- nunca podre llegar a tocarla –se dijo a si mismo solo para darse la vuelta asombrarse al ver al mismísima princesa de la noche detrás suyo –ohm princesa, yo, yo

- por favor no digas nada –Luna solo se le acerco y con pesuña lo detuvo de hablar solo para después darle un ligero beso en los labios – alguien me dijo que no perdiera la oportunidad, por favor no me pierdas –se alejó sin voltearse solo para alejarse volando

-princesa…–fue lo único que dijo de pie en la cima de esa colina, solo para sonreír con entusiasmo -lo haré princesa, no le fallare

* * *

No tardo mucho volando en llegar a la biblioteca, Luna entro con calma temiendo despertarlas, pero se asombró al verlas a todas despiertas, se adentró siendo recibida por Pinkie pie dando saltitos

-¡ya ju, por fon llego, ahora podemos divertirnos! –Encendió el fonógrafo saltando y bailando por toda la estancia – ¡vamos bailemos!

-disculpe señorita Applejack ¿pero que se suponen que hacen? –la pony granjera solo apunto al otro lado de la habitación donde Lyra y Twilight escondidas patéticamente escuchaban a Drake

-nosotras divertirnos, ellas….usted se lo puede imaginar – Luna silo negó con la cabeza acercándose a donde estaban ellas, justo detrás de ellas ante las demás que se quedaron calladas esucharon la conversación

-oye Twilight ¿estas segura que podemos hacer eso? –Lyra estaba algo asustada –siento que estoy violando su privacidad –peor Twilight se quedó en silencio solo para presta atención a Drake y anotar en su libreta

-esta es la primera vez que podemos conocer a una criatura única –dijo la pony con estrellas en los ojos –y yo la estudiante privada de la princesa Celestia descubrirá todos sus secretos

-¡oye –grito susurrando –¡esa es mi frase!

-sssss, lo podrías alertar –una ligera tos les llamo la atención, ambas se voltearon viendo a la princesa Luna decepcionada –prin…prin …princesa Luna

-me decepciones Twilight, yo y mi hermana pensamos que podías pasar al menos una noche sin tratar de molestar al señor Drake sobre su mundo

- lo sentimos –dijeron a coro a la vez que bajaban la cabeza con desilusión

-no se preocupen ponys –sorpresivamente Drake estaba detrás, recargado en la mesa donde estaban escondidas, las tres se asustaron gritando con fuerza a la vez que el resto solo se cubría los oídos –vaya, no pensé que tuvieran tanta fuerza de voz

-señor Drake, me disculpo la indiscreción de estas dos ponys –Luna se disculpó por las dos ponys que avergonzadas no se atrevían admirarlo a los ojos –no deseamos perturbar su existencia con nuestras preguntas sobre su especie –las miro con una sonrisa, pero a lo lejos noto que Sipi estaba abriendo los libros e iluminado cada página con su luz azul

-no se preocupen…además les iba a decir que Sipi ahora mismo está investigando sobre su mundo y me gustaría que alguien le ayudara –las dos subieron las cabeza ilusionadas, y sin verlo venir como estampida llegaron con Sipi –sí que son rápidas

-de nuevo me disculpo, no deseo martirizarlo con su condición actual

-no se preocupe princesa, hace casi una semana que estoy en esta situación –acaricio su crin con ternura –Ya me acostumbre –Luna solo entristeció, al verlo a los ojos solo vio al último de su especie –entonces será mejor que me vaya a dormir

-oh, espero que se quede a dormir con nosotras –Rarity exclamo con amabilidad –no pienso que deba dormir en…esa cosa, por favor permítanos ofrecerle nuestra hospitalidad

-además, no todos esos unicornios se marcharon –Applejack abrió levemente la puerta arrojando una almohada, al instante los flash de muchas cámaras alumbraron el lugar –ve –cerrando la puerta

-tanto drama por **el ultimo humano** –todas miraron a Rainbow desaprobada mente –lo siento Drake

-no te preocupes

* * *

Jugaron con entusiasmo mientras Twilight y Lyra estaban perdidas hablando con Sipi, las dos ya tenían anotaciones sobre todo lo que el maquina les decía para comparar las dos sociedades, muchas de ellas impactantes, pero finalmente se fueron a dormir a excepción de Luna que camino hacía el pequeño balcón, mas ahí vio a Drake y sipi

-comandante, mi protocolo estipula neutralizar cualquier amenaza hacia su seguridad y conservación de vida, mas no tengo capacidad para impedir lo que quiere hacer, solo tengo la capacidad de hacerlo recapacitar –Luna escondida se acercó lentamente a donde estaban los dos, prestando más atención a la discusión

-Sipi ¿dime el porcentaje total de sobrevivientes en los refugios? –El orbe por un momento se quedó en silencio –dímelo

-el porcentaje es del 0.01 –respondió sin cambia su tono de voz –mis protocolos carecen de instrucciones para este caso

-por se suponía que no debía pasar esto –Luna noto algo entre sus manos, al acercarse un poco más vio que era una pieza de metal, una piedrita pequeña y plana de un extremo, y con punta del otro –se suponía que habría suficientes personas para reconstruir la civilización

-comandante, si desea puedo volver a escanear las otras instalaciones

-no, ya lo has hecho más de nueve veces, ya se el resultado –sostuvo la piedras al nivel de sus ojos con la punta hacia arriba –cada noche veo esta bala y pienso lo que debería hacer, pero algo me lo impide –tomo la bala y la guardo en su bolsillo, para darse al vuelta y regresar al interior dejando a Sipia afuera, sin darse cuenta que Luna estaba escondida en la pared

-Sipi –dijo Luna detrás del orbe – por favor dime que pasa

-señorita Luna – la maquina descendió para estar a su nivel –la situación es….

* * *

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews, que son mi inspiración, y espero que no esté tan olvidad como creo, por cierto mi relato de **el ultimo unicornio**, ya va en su recta final**

**WWW**

**WW**

**W**

**V**


End file.
